


当冬夜渐暖

by Summer_timeless



Category: Laikuanlin, Parkjihoon - Fandom, panwink
Genre: Laikuanlin - Freeform, M/M, PanWink - Freeform, parkjihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_timeless/pseuds/Summer_timeless
Summary: Wanna one Laikuanlin×Parkjihoon赖冠霖×朴志训相依为命





	当冬夜渐暖

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：最冷一天

-  
大洋彼岸，英国。  
-

“好，那天我空出来去接你们”

“没有，不麻烦”

“过两天见”

裴珍映见黄旼炫挂断电话后，问道：“谁呀”

“国内的那对朋友”

裴珍映仔细想了想，黄旼炫跟他提过的国内的同性情侣仅有一对，随即亮着眼睛问道：“是你说的‘爱情’那一对吗”

黄旼炫听到此不置可否的笑了笑，原来当时是这样形容他们的故事的。

-

故事的主角是赖冠霖和朴志训，他们第一次见面发生在一个不太美好的下午。

那年赖冠霖十三岁，朴志训十五岁。

其实说起来赖冠霖在初中部早已听闻初三的那位学长，在旁人只言片语的形容里，朴志训应该是青面獠牙，无恶不作，见人就打的坏孩子。

所以当他听到那一声怒吼，将眼光投过去时，见到的竟然是一个粉雕玉琢的娃娃脸。

冠霖日记：

「其实我不太懂一见钟情是什么感觉，我也不确定对朴志训是否是一见钟情，因为那时候我并没有明确自己非他不可，但无论多少次我回忆当年第一次和他对视时，那种光亮像太阳，却又不刺眼，即使那么狼狈的时刻，他在发光，或者说，在我眼里发光。」

两个小时前，赖冠霖的母亲约他在城西这家咖啡馆见面，他坐在靠窗的位置，看见母亲在商场门口从保时捷车上优雅的下车。

一段时间不见，母亲看起来容光焕发，有什么不一样，如果硬说是什么不一样的话。

那就是陌生了，那个人，那辆车，那件衣服，都很陌生。

赖冠霖冥冥中冒出想逃的念头，似有预感，他不太敢面对接下来要发生的事，直到母亲坐在他面前，唤他的小名，那声亲昵的呼唤才将他从恐慌中解救出来。

母亲照例循规蹈矩他关于学校生活的事，问他要不要点什么吃喝，问他期中考试成绩怎么样，问他老师是否喜欢他；却不问他有没有朋友，不问他在父亲去世后一个人在家吃什么，不问他无人照顾的空荡荡的家里天气冷了有没有秋衣。

赖冠霖依然很耐心的汇报这段时间在学校的表现，他讲的仔细，口干舌燥泯了一口奶昔抬眼瞥到母亲时，他才从她的眉间看到一丝尽力隐藏的不关心和不耐烦。

他还很小，没有察言观色后灵敏的应对反应，但面前的人，于血液上，是他唯一的至亲。

拿起餐巾纸擦掉嘴上甜腻的奶沫后，赖冠霖不知道该不该讲下去，以至于他停顿数秒后，女人都没有意识到什么不同。

赖冠霖绷直脚背，并腿坐的端正，像从小到大老师要求的好学生的坐姿，手指却不自禁的扣着椅背又蜷进掌心里，试图掩盖一些迷茫，他微微低着头，眼神却落在女人的嘴唇上，生怕错过一个音节，他隐隐约约觉得：

该结束了。

最后从落地窗里见女人的身影拱进保时捷车厢时，赖冠霖还是觉得恍惚，他保持着注视窗外的姿势不知道该如何是好，不知道该不该接过面前桌上放好的房产证和存折。

他好像没什么恨的，毕竟女人已经算仁至义尽。

他又有点唏嘘，好像从这一刻开始，他要孤身一人在人海沉浮。

从落地窗外涌进来的烈日白光蒙住了赖冠霖的眼睛，他恍若置身于一片浓雾中。

直到另一个角落里一阵惊呼声传来，将他从迷雾中拉回了现实，他望过去，见到世间百相：有毫不掩饰的八卦眼神，有假装镇定低头喝咖啡的人，露出嘲笑，怜悯，烦躁的眼光。

世人总是自私。

赖冠霖突然侥幸的想，确实没有什么好悲苦的，毕竟在大多数里，他算是幸运。

“朴志训，你别给脸不要脸”

吼叫的女人与他母亲看起来岁数相似，她拿起纸巾抹掉脸上的咖啡渍，粗略的擦拭了下被浇湿的头发。

“要么现在滚，要么留下钱滚”

与女人的狼狈不同，朴志训似乎一直置身事外，他放下马克杯，向后仰靠在沙发上，直视着女人的眼睛。

待女人气急败坏丢下一句：“你最好是这辈子都别来找我这个妈”

朴志训看着她的背影，脸上切换成孩童般的天真，一汪眼幽幽地看着那个方向，良久，嘴角扯出一个嘲笑。

“我石头缝里蹦出来的，哪有什么娘”

朴志训似乎感应到角落另一个方向传来的目光，他抬眸回望，出乎意外的，那个眼神里没有旁人的戏谑，怜悯，厌恶，清澈剔透却又如死海般平静。朴志训回过头来，拿起刀叉切开面前的牛排，一口一口慢慢的品尝。

他们两人各占据一个角落直到店铺打烊，店员先去朴志训那桌要求结账时，朴志训才蹙起眉，嘀咕道：“卧槽疯女人竟然连这个单都没买”，他翻开夹克外套的口袋，空荡荡的，表情别扭的看着店员。

店员见他长得水灵，干干净净，特别是一双眼睛，皱着眉时弯弯楚楚，正准备与他理论色诱是不可能的，她没有闲钱帮他垫付时，收银员叫她可以回来了，示意吧台前的小孩已经买单。

朴志训顺着店员的方向看过去，见是下午那个小孩，径直走过去将他从头到尾打量一番，开口道：“谢谢”

还在变声期的声音，音色沉闷，像抹不开的暗。

朴志训见他脸上稚气未脱，笃定他年纪尚小，尽管他的个头已和朴志训持平，于是学着大人的模样抬手摸他的脑袋，由于个子差不了多少，朴志训仅做了个抬手的动作便收回手沉声道：

“小朋友，你这么晚了还是不回家，家里大人会担心的，你住哪儿，我送你回去吧，这个点街上不安全”

赖冠霖似乎听见了什么莫名其妙的话，眼神里透出疑惑，边往门口走边回答道：

“我没有家人”

朴志训送赖冠霖到家后，说是送，实际上也只是跟在那家伙后面罢了。赖冠霖在前头走着，不快也不慢，既不催他也不等他，两人一路上沉默无言，城郊的路上早已没有行人，只有昏黄的路灯驻守。

朴志训甚至没有记来时的路，他不知道走完这段路该去哪里，在女人走后他就没了归宿，连个歇脚的地方也被他断绝。

在踩上台阶时，赖冠霖陡然停下来，朴志训直直撞上他的背，他退下两步捂住撞的酸痛的鼻子咒骂道：“你神经病？”

赖冠霖依然惜字如金，事实上他也不知道该说什么，他带着朴志训在巷子转了两圈。与他不同，他不敢打开这扇门，好像打开门就意外着他要接受从今以后一个人的现实。

“到了”

“哦，那你进去吧，我走了，再见”

鬼使神差的赖冠霖转过身拽住朴志训的胳膊，他站的比朴志训高两个台阶，仰视的姿势看着转过头一脸懵逼的朴志训，赖冠霖抿着下唇，开口道：

“你没地方去了吧？”

朴志训蹙着眉头，心间本就烦闷，自己承认没地方去和被人戳穿无家可归是两码事，特别是被一个装酷的小屁孩毫不留情的点开时。

朴志训正要脱口而出：“关你屁事”

赖冠霖紧接着上一句话说道：“住我这吧，反正也没人”

那天晚上朴志训留宿在他家，躺在大厅的沙发上，庆幸第一天没有沦落街头，而卧室里的赖冠霖敞着门，看着他翘着二郎腿，从左脚到右脚，睡了半年以来的第一个好梦。

两人多年后再回顾那一晚的事情时，都不禁发笑，当时怎么就一点也不担心对方是来拐卖儿童的。

-

朴志训正式搬进来时除了衣物仅带了一个仙人掌盆栽，进门的第一件事是换掉暗色的窗帘，美名其曰是开始新的生活，赖冠霖只在旁边笑笑，看这个这个众人口中相传的校霸如何在他家撒泼打滚。朴志训在家倒是勤快，饭是他做，地是他拖，除了洗碗必须由赖冠霖来做，他说若是什么都不做总觉得像是鸠占鹊巢。

当然了，他只是纯碎认为自己怎么着也得是只百灵鸟。

以至于在两人争论到底谁该洗碗时，赖冠霖硬气的劝他为什么不全包了，朴志训摸摸他的头顶按进面前的饭碗里，笑嘻嘻的说：“因为油黏手”

春去秋来，时间过的飞快。

朴志训高三那年报考了本地一所知名综合大学的艺术编导系，在冬天过后经历完艺考，对成绩十拿九稳，整个人较之周围埋头苦干的同学都放松不少。

学生时代里区分好孩子和坏孩子的区别简单，是几张卷面分数的判断，朴志训大概就是那种只要听一遍就懂的聪明孩子，即使班主任从学生小报告里得知他在课外“张扬跋扈”，见他成绩从未落下，心下也心疼他的家庭情况，便睁一眼闭一眼。

距离高考越来越近，学校也放宽了晚自习的硬性要求，朴志训便在家附近的清吧寻了个服务员的活，父亲保险所赔获的钱不知道能不能撑过大学四年，清吧的时间与环境都较适合，每逢周末会有驻唱歌手，平常生意一般，调酒师加上一个长期员工足以应付，朴志训便与店主打商量只在周末过来。

他刚去工作的时候没和赖冠霖商量，一是他觉得这是他的决定没什么好说的，二是知道赖冠霖定会皱着他秀气的眉头劝阻他不要去。

第一天去的时候并不忙，过了凌晨后基本没有人，店主是个和蔼可亲的胖子哥哥，知晓他还是高中生，便让他提前回去。待他开门后便看到赖冠霖双手撑着脑袋坐在沙发上，客厅黑漆漆的，连灯都没有开，朴志训吓了一大跳，责怪道：“怎么不开灯？”

赖冠霖猛的抬起头，眯着杏眼似要看清是不是朴志训，等朴志训走近拍他的肩时才反应过来舒了一口气，向后仰靠在沙发上，仿佛被抽干了力气，

“我以为你不见了”

“我这么大个人，能不见去哪里？不是跟你发短信说晚点回来吗”

那时候智能手机还未普及，朴志训用的也是普通的诺基亚，看到赖冠霖投来疑惑的眼神并说没有收到时，才发现手机早已没电自动关机，大概是短信没有发送成功。

朴志训倒了一杯热水给他，轻抚他的背脊，直到赖冠霖说没事后才脱掉短袖准备去洗漱，衣衫翻动间酒吧里夹杂着的烟酒味一股脑的传进了赖冠霖的鼻子里。朴志训刚升高中的时候也抽烟，后来见赖冠霖不喜欢闻味道就戒了。

“你去喝酒了？”

朴志训愣了一下，摇摇头，微垂着眼，眼珠提溜着拿余光瞥赖冠霖的脸，活像个犯错的小孩。

“赶紧交待”  
  
朴志训被赖冠霖这声“质问”逗笑，直起腰杆瘪着嘴揽过他的肩把他的脑袋往里怀里塞，笑骂道：

“长了几岁不得了，还敢对哥大呼小喝了”

赖冠霖挣扎着，好不容易脱开一只手便往朴志训的痒痒肉那里蹭，朴志训不得不腾出手来阻拦赖冠霖，另一只手也不闲着开始回击，用手肘勾起他的膝盖弯，挠他脚板心的痒。

嬉笑声求饶声连成一片，两人闹累了躺在沙发上时，朴志训解释道：“去找了个兼职”

果不其然赖冠霖皱着眉持反对意见，朴志训挥挥手示意并不想再多和他探讨这个问题，学习方面都捏的准，赖冠霖叹口气没再说什么只得叮嘱他注意安全，早点回家。

-

朴志训恋爱了

在挤进床上的薄毯里时，朴志训靠着赖冠霖的后背雀跃的向他讲述：

“我处对象了！”

赖冠霖刚刚睡着，被他一闹腾激的睡意全无，嘶哑着嗓子问道：“谁啊，学校的？”

“不是学校的，比我大”

“御姐？肤白貌美胸大腿长？”赖冠霖其实对女孩子的好看这一点没有十分明确的概念，只是听闻周围男生的讨论里，这些形容词直白又准确。

朴志训似乎有点犹豫，翻过身面对赖冠霖的后背，戳戳他的背脊示意他转过身来。

“不是，是男的”

赖冠霖眨眨眼以为自己听错了，毕竟这是他第一次从朴志训口里听到关于感情方面的事情，况且从平日的生活习惯看来，朴志训没有和同性恋相符合的任何一点，说到底他也不知道同性恋有什么特点，脑子仿佛陡然间被抽空，置身于真空泡泡里，赖冠霖有点恍惚。

“喂，赖冠霖你别告诉我你恐同啊，你要是敢恐，我就...”朴志训恶狠狠的盯着放空状态下的赖冠霖，曲着脚按在他命根处。赖冠霖回过神来对上他的眼神，他们相隔的如此之近，以至于对方的一呼一吸都在彼此的感知里。

赖冠霖直直的盯着朴志训的瞳孔，在窗帘缝隙露出的星光里，他从那双潋滟的桃花眼里窥见了自己的倒影，也瞥见了朴志训藏着的那一丝慌乱和紧张，是他害怕他不接受不认可不支持的恐慌，

赖冠霖抽出被子的手抚在朴志训的轮廓上，从额头到下巴，扫过他鸦黑的长睫毛，他柔软的脸颊肉，他紧抿着的双唇，似乎终于确认面前的人的的确确是朴志训后，才将他踩在自己命根处的脚挪开。

“行行行，哥您喜欢谁都行，我这里留着造人给你养老”，赖冠霖丢下这句话便伸了个懒腰闭上眼开始睡觉。

黑暗中感官变的专一，唯独对时间的感知变弱。直到彼此都以为对方已然睡着时，赖冠霖轻轻的叹了口气，再睁开眼时就看到朴志训保持着之前的姿势盯着他的眼睛。

两人相顾无言的大眼瞪小眼，赖冠霖将双手叠住压在耳下，扑簌着睫羽，耐不住问道：

“他长怎么样？对你好吗？比我帅吗？”

朴志训眨了眨干涩的眼，露出思索的表情描述道：

“肯定比你帅啊，是清吧里驻唱的歌手，好像是老板的朋友，很酷的，和你这种小孩子的帅不一样，好像还是吉他手，那种木质的吉他，有络腮胡，上次来我们店里唱歌时就留了联系方式，后来聊着聊着他就..”

朴志训说着说着，嘴角陷下去，抿成一座桥，脸颊上的软肉粉扑扑的，赖冠霖出奇的看着他的这个表情，心想原来恋爱的人是这样笑的吗？

在时针指向四点时，赖冠霖终于挡不住困意，约好下周去朴志训兼职的那家清吧看看他的嫂子。

-

隔日赖冠霖到学校后，就听同桌和几个男生聚在一块儿神神秘秘的在纸上传阅着什么东西，赖冠霖兀自坐下啃着早餐，就见同桌凑到他旁边，猫着腰低着头悄声问：“赖冠霖，你要吗？”

赖冠霖一脸懵逼，咽下口中的半个包子，用眼神示意一个问号，同桌咧开嘴嘿嘿一笑，将纸条递过来，凑近他说：“咳咳，好东西，上这个网站，都有”

赖冠霖大概明白了是什么网站，按他的性子在昨天之前理都不会理会，突然想起昨晚朴志训说的恋爱事件。

赖冠霖想，他哥也快成年了，应该...需要吧？

赖冠霖故作矜持将本子推开，对同桌露出鄙视的眼神，维护好男神人设后便回身腾出手，在捏过桌角的豆浆时，余光一扫将数字代码牢牢的记在脑海里。

放学后赖冠霖充分发挥本地人的特性，左拐八拐潜入一家音像店借老板的电脑拷贝成光盘，老板见他穿着校服，知道这种雏儿总想尝鲜，定不是什么好片子，连凑过去的心思都没有。

朴志训早早温好晚饭坐在餐桌旁等赖冠霖回家，他有时候放学会回的晚，一般情况下都是和朋友约了篮球，今日不知怎么回事，没有打招呼不说，在路过篮球场时也没见到这人，刚想打电话时，赖冠霖就回家了。

匆匆吃过晚饭后，赖冠霖向朴志训投来一个了然的微笑，冷不丁将朴志训吓的莫名其妙。他悠哉悠哉洗完碗后，将朴志训按在客厅的电视机前，鬼鬼祟祟的从包里掏出一个光碟放进DVD播放机里。

画面一闪就是暖黄的灯光下，两具明显是男人的身体在交環，一个瘦弱些的露出光滑的背脊，跪趴在床沿，一个有着八块腹肌的雄壮些的男人正扶着阴茎插入高高崛起的屁股里，淫荡的叫床声和噗嗤噗嗤的肉体撞击声环绕在四周，迅猛而快速的插入使腹肌男的阴茎不时滑落出来，耻毛湿漉漉的贴在根部，紫红色的性器粗野又尺寸惊人。

朴志训一脸懵逼，张大了嘴惊恐的看着赖冠霖，始作俑者手足无措的挠挠头，他以为再怎么样也得有个缓冲过程，至少和爱情电影里一样得从前戏缓慢再到最后吧，这怎么一上来就全垒打？？

他红着脸接受朴志训的目光扫射，低头也不敢再多看屏幕，但淫叫和水声相互吟唱以立体声的声效环绕在客厅里。

最后朴志训实在受不了起身先回房间，砰的关上门后，赖冠霖扒开自己校裤的松紧带，看着里面毫无反应却鼓鼓囊囊的赖老二，心想自己发育的也还行，这要是插进谁的屁眼里该多疼，恶寒的甩了甩头才起身将电视机关掉，取出光盘本想扔进垃圾桶，又想到说不定他哥哪天还得需要，便收在电视柜里。

那晚后朴志训也不知道生的哪门子闷气，对赖冠霖爱理不理。

夏天越来越近，平日里朴志训热了都会直接脱掉短袖光着上身在家晃悠，赖冠霖注意到他最近总是将自己包裹的严严实实的，在赖冠霖穿着四角裤瞎逛时还会恼怒的让他挪开。

赖冠霖只当是恋爱中的人，傻了。

朴志训却觉得两人之间弥漫着一股尴尬，说不清道不明，又像是被松紧带捆绑的双方，他僵硬的维持住平衡，或许仅是他单方面的，呈现在清晨醒来见双方都有生理性晨勃时感觉尴尬，在刷牙时赖冠霖进厕所放水使他紧张，在入睡前赖冠霖惯性搭在他的身上的肌肤触感使他体表生烟。

朴志训不敢往深了想，他有点害怕。

前十多年碰上糟心事时他当自己是齐天大圣，踏破云霄，谁奈我何。但和赖冠霖生活在一起后，他感知到了牵绊，被紧箍咒捆住的孙悟空，哪有济世悬壶想去取西经的心思，他是与唐玄奘产生了羁绊，挣不脱舍不掉。

他没有上天入地的本事，碰上与赖冠霖相关的事情，他都没有底气。

-

一晃到下周，赖冠霖早早的到了朴志训所在的清吧，在角落里坐下。有店员过来推荐点单，正准备尝试歌里写的“长岛冰茶”时，朴志训就从身后冒出来在他桌前放下一杯橙汁。

店员问道：“你认识？”

朴志训点点头，“我弟弟”

店员似乎有点吃惊，也确实，朴志训的脸天生带着稚气，而赖冠霖又比他高了半个脑袋，不说话时气质沉稳，在外人每次听到两人间朴志训是哥哥时，都会露出那种惊讶的表情。

从没说过，没来由的，赖冠霖很喜欢旁人流露出的那种表情，好像是直接拆穿了朴志训的谎言。

才不是什么哥哥呢。

待歌手坐在吧台旁的圆形舞台时，赖冠霖看清了那人，确实是一股文艺范，沧桑又显老，赖冠霖不自禁的鄙夷，朴志训怎么喜欢这种类型的呢？

络腮胡下台后，本就不热闹的酒吧也散了不少人，而朴志训也消失了，似乎躬身进了后面的小仓库。

赖冠霖正琢磨着要不要趁这个时候点一杯“长岛冰茶”时，就见朴志训从帘子后冲出来，他从未见过朴志训出现过如此惊慌的表情。

朴志训冲到他的身边拽着他的手就往门外跑，赖冠霖不知道发生了什么事，只能跟着他跑，到后来是他带着朴志训跑。

初夏的街道有不少行人诧异的看着他俩，风声扫过耳廓呼呼发响，街景化成模糊的景象向后倒回，风裹着身体一步一步奔跑跳跃着，少年额头的发梢扬起，露出的脑门泛出细汗，紧握着的双手也蒙出汗渍，同款的沐浴露散发出的体香随着风飘散，朴志训在身后不看路只注视着赖冠霖的侧脸，左手十指相扣，是全身心都交付予眼前人的安全感，路旁霓虹灯牌五光十色，在他侧影的轮廓上，印成一个又一个的光斑。

朴志训脑海里浮现出一句歌词：“剪影的你轮廓太好看，凝住眼泪才敢细看。”

直到他们跑到一个无人的广场，朴志训粗喘着气喊停，便歪身躺在草坪里，赖冠霖也倒在他身边，两个人相顾一眼，眯着眼大笑，默契的嘲笑对方的愚蠢。

等缓过神来后，朴志训似乎才想起为什么会跑来这里来，怒吼出一声：“哈！我草他妈！”

赖冠霖与他靠的近，头并着头的距离，被他这阵发自肺腑的怒喝声吓到，投来惊恐的眼神，朴志训深吸一口气缓缓解释道：“啊！！你知道吗？！那个络腮胡子要亲我，咯的老子下巴疼不说，他还要把手伸进我的衣服里面，我日”

朴志训闭着眼露出一副痛苦的模样，眉眼拧成一团，嘴里振振有词发出啧啧的嫌弃声。

“你不是喜欢他吗？”赖冠霖感到匪夷所思，好像上周怀着少男心事向他描述对方如何完美的那个人不是朴志训一般，内心深处却莫名涌上一股喜悦。

赖冠霖时常觉得自己很矛盾，特别表现在与朴志训有关的方面，对外他并不喜欢朴志训向旁人介绍两人是兄弟关系，此刻却又如此庆幸朴志训还是他一个人的，一个人的哥哥。

“对啊！就是喜欢而已啊！喜欢他也不能碰我啊！就那一刻，我觉得好恶心”，朴志训红着脸反驳道。

赖冠霖才十六岁，他没有接触过恋爱这方面的东西，也没有父母亲人来教他喜欢是什么概念。但他从书里，歌里，电影里略微知晓，喜欢应该是能化为具象的亲吻，亲密甚至更深入，像小黄片里那样。

腰部以上灵魂相印，腰部以下水乳交融。 

没有听到身旁人的回应，朴志训也缄口不言呆望着夜空，星光闪烁伴着圆月连成绝美的画卷，他抓起赖冠霖的手指着天边那一处道;

“看那边，北斗七星”

赖冠霖顺着他的手指望过去，在星星点点里终于看到勺子形状的北斗七星，就听到朴志训缓缓的说：

“因为爱和喜欢是不同的”

那天直到回家朴志训也没有向他多解释“爱”和“喜欢”各自是怎样的定义，一路上只听到朴志训不停的辱骂络腮胡，嘀咕着：“还没你帅”

赖冠霖在旁皱着鼻子回道：“我听我们班女生私下讨论说我是级草呢，怎么到你这就变成了一颗被嫌弃的杂草”

朴志训听乐了，抬手摸摸他的脑袋，赖冠霖已经长的太高了，以至于他的习惯都不再顺手，讪讪收回手用手肘往赖冠霖肚子那儿一拐，笑骂道：“还级草级草，嘚瑟了，怎么不说校草呢，你哥我都还没毕业！”

赖冠霖似有感应迅猛的躲过，回呛他：“你就自恋吧，我听墙根的时候人家小学妹说你们隔壁班那谁比你帅，那个才是校草”

朴志训怒瞪回去，在他身后追着跑，扬言要抓住这个小兔崽子，无人的街道上少年人红着脸高声喊着：

“老子他妈最帅！”

“赖冠霖臭傻逼！”

“朴志训大笨蛋！”

那晚躺回床上后朴志训的心里恍若重锤落地，爱这种情感，不是下意思的回避就能断绝，它流淌在血液里，走过曲折脉络；充斥在脑海，浮出他的面容；揉碎在细胞里，与他水乳交融。

他没对赖冠霖说完整的，络腮胡凑上来亲他时，他脑子里只有一个想法，“赖冠霖在外面等他。”

之后便辞掉了清吧的工作，高考的日子近在咫尺，他与赖冠霖的生活并没有什么太大的变化，除了大夏天里两人都不再像往年一样穿着大裤衩在客厅里晃悠，除了同床共枕时默契的相隔银河睡在床端，除了餐桌上两人愿意去聊的范围越来越小。

赖冠霖不止一次的在心里为朴志训贴上敏感的标签，源于朴志训总是见缝插针的强调：

“我喜欢男的”

譬如在朴志训洗澡时他急着放水闯入后，在外吃饭买日用品他习惯性的揽过他的肩时。

赖冠霖单纯的以为哥哥只是害怕社会氛围对于性向的不包容使他焦灼，也担心赖冠霖作为同在一个屋檐下的没有任何血缘关系的异性恋男性不能完全接受他的性取向。于是他维护着他的倔强与骄傲，在查看许多相关书籍后，他义正言辞的回答朴志训：

“我知道，这很正常”

“每个人都有每个人的选择，不能因为旁人的不选择而认为自己是错误的”

“真理就是真理，不在于他掌握在多数人还是少数人手上，爱情也是一样的”

通常朴志训都会直愣愣的看着他的脸，丢下一句傻子，却禁不住嘴角那抹想藏起来的偷笑。

-

高考来的很快，在朴志训结束两天的考试后，便加入了班级聚会。赖冠霖接到他好友朴佑镇的电话时进到包厢就见朴志训一副喝多了的样子趴在人身上，他接过朴佑镇的位置向人道谢后扶起朴志训。两人约定过，在外人面前要以兄弟相称，赖冠霖唤他：

“志训哥，是我，回家吧？”

朴志训抬头眯着眼迷迷糊糊的把手往他脸上蹭，捏着他的耳朵问：“你怎么来了呀”

酒精的魔法体现在朴志训此刻的音色不像平日里的清亮，带着粘稠的尾调，语气软糯呵出气音，用他平常最反感的撒娇往赖冠霖的怀里蹭。朴志训的手臂肌肤光滑，不时触到赖冠霖的大腿内侧，又似作恶般的环抱着他的腰，嘴里嗫嚅不知在嘀咕些什么。

赖冠霖被他一番动作撩的心猿意马，幸亏短裤质量尚可，T恤遮过裆部，才使这窘迫不至于显露，他将此归结于男性正常的生理反应。正想把人带走回家时，朴志训又仿佛清醒回神了般坐直身体指挥赖冠霖去点首歌，既不说歌名也不说歌手，只说是他最近听的最多的歌。

赖冠霖得令嘱咐他好好靠着沙发别往其他地方蹭，朴志训鼓起腮帮甜甜的笑，眼尾弯成一座桥，流出潋滟波光，对他说：“我知道，只往你身上蹭”

赖冠霖有一瞬间失神，绯红瞬间串上耳尖，他掩饰好那一丝失措跑到点歌机前，寻找那一首杨千嬅的《勇》。

在既心机又合理的安排下，歌曲被调到顺序第三后再回坐时就见朴志训身旁坐着一位女生，女孩子是特意打扮过的，微卷的长发披肩，走近了都能闻到脖颈间散发的香水味。

朴志训正如他自己所说，坐的笔直，心不在焉的与女孩说话，见到赖冠霖回头后连忙将他拉下坐在一旁先介绍道：“是我弟弟”，又作势趴在赖冠霖的肩膀摇摇手说：“喝的太多了”

女孩紧咬着嘴唇绷直背脊待在他身旁也不愿挪开，赖冠霖只看她一眼便知许是想趁毕业之际袒露心迹，瞧着趴在他肩头的朴志训，他莫名涌起一阵喜悦，与那天晚上看星空一样的情绪，对女孩展露出一个胜利者的微笑，女孩还当他是礼貌也朝他点点头。

不一会一个短发女孩凑过来，似乎是女孩的好友，不过这次目标是赖冠霖。她拉扯着朴志训的衣袖用不大不小的声音实则是故意说给赖冠霖道：“诶朴志训，你弟有女朋友吗？”

朴志训这会儿竟不再装醉立马弹坐起来瞪着她说：“没有！”又转了转眼睛附在短发女孩的耳边说了句什么，女孩听过后翻了个白眼立马转向赖冠霖汇报道：“你哥是真的喝多了，他说你有男朋友了”

赖冠霖被两人连环画般的行为逗的哈哈大笑，一时忘了附和女孩的话语，只将朴志训又拉回来按在肩膀上轻抚着他的后脑勺柔声说：“是喝挺多的了吧”，又侧头在朴志训的耳边只用两人能听见的声音软着语调轻声道：“唱完这首歌就回家了好不好”

朴志训哼哧着从鼻间传出一声微不可闻的“嗯”，像只家猫被安抚后的乖巧。

待播放到歌曲时，赖冠霖接过旁人递来的话筒正往朴志训手里塞，朴志训前倾着又拿过一个话筒对他说：“我喝多了，只唱高潮，在家听那么多遍了，你应该会吧？”

前奏响起是典型的港乐风格，赖冠霖基本上唱完了整首歌，朴志训斜靠在他的肩上，握住话筒面朝向赖冠霖，随着伴奏只附和了几句，酒醉后的嗓音带了些沙哑，咬字还算清晰，清晰到赖冠霖一字不漏的记在脑海里。

“旁人从不赞同，连情理也不容”

“但自愿扮作英雄去保护你”

“我没有温柔，唯独有这点英勇”

一曲完毕，朴志训率先起身和其他几个同学招呼先回家后，赖冠霖也取过桌上的纸巾擦干净被酒水沾湿的手，见朴志训回来时鞋带松松垮垮散着，便躬身弯腰用他刚擦净的手，指尖翻动系成一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。

包厢内的人都在喧闹的忙着喝酒玩游戏，没有太多人注意到他们这边，霓虹灯球转悠着，投来五光十色的光线，一股金色的亮光投在赖冠霖的脸上，他抬头自下而上的看着朴志训说：

“回家了”

朴志训呆站着，心间被填充的满足感快要胀到爆炸，那一瞬间他变的贪心，或者该说他终于承认了自己的贪心，他想要更多，想要再近点，想要赖冠霖只属于他一个人，从身到心，从以往到未来。

还没来得及再思索便被赖冠霖拽着手臂打车回家，两人坐在后坐上，老旧的出租车弥漫着各种味道，引的朴志训反胃想吐，他皱着眉发出干呕声。

赖冠霖一边抚着他的背脊顺气一边黑着脸训他不准再乱喝酒，朴志训感觉好多了后反身揽着他的脖颈以环绕的姿势抱着他，将头埋在他的颈窝间呢喃着：

“知道了，宝宝”

泛着热气的呼吸打在赖冠霖裸露的脖颈肌肤上惹出一阵绯红。两人刚住在一起时赖冠霖还是不时会做噩梦，夜间不时惊醒过来大喘着气，朴志训那时便是抱着他用“宝宝”这亲昵的昵称安抚他，但两人各上高中后，渐渐的不再唤小名，赖冠霖在家更多时候直呼他的大名。

这声呼唤让赖冠霖心间五味乏陈，亲昵似又在提醒两人实际上的关系，斥责他不敢声张的旖念。

一路上两人又各怀心思的再次陷入沉默，回家后赖冠霖将朴志训扶在沙发上先躺着后迅速到浴室洗漱，穿好整套的短裤睡衣后再扶着朴志训进到浴室，好在朴志训并没有醉到扶不上墙，赖冠霖才堪堪先躺回床上。

赖冠霖将空调被盖过头顶，浴室的水声不断，清晰的传入他的耳朵里，混着他莫名心跳加快的心率声，这种雀跃的煎熬直到朴志训拉开被子躺在他身旁时升到顶峰。

赖冠霖背对着他将背绷的笔直，维持一动也不动的姿势紧闭着眼装睡，而朴志训显然没缓过酒劲，双手并用的搭上他的背脊，一只腿伸直挤进他的腿缝间。赖冠霖不知道睡着的人面对这种亲密的举动该作何反应，只得硬由着朴志训摆弄。

朴志训似乎觉得姿势不够舒服，一直不住的扭捏着乱动，甚至探过身想要捏赖冠霖的脸，实际上朴志训只是趴在他的脖颈间，轻声问他：“睡着了吗？”

赖冠霖此时脑中一片空白，他们之间曾经如双胞胎般的默契已然崩成浆糊，在他还不知该如何应对时，朴志训又予以他重击，两人拥的过近，赖冠霖甚至能感应到身后从薄薄的T恤后传来的抵着他腰窝的硬物感。

“我知道你没睡，别装了”

赖冠霖轻咳两声，装作迷迷糊糊被吵醒的样子黏糊着语气说：“嗯？怎么还不睡？”

朴志训显然没想放过他，将他的肩头硬掰过来，赖冠霖只得顺着他的姿势翻身面朝他，在短暂的空隙里，他甚至想，幸亏早已关灯，朴志训看不到他脸上耳尖上串起的绯红。

朴志训顺势钻进他的怀里，四肢并用的紧缠着他，距离陡然间拉的更近，两人额头贴着额头，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，朴志训眨巴着眼直直的闯入他的眼帘，问道：“你体温怎么这么烫？”

赖冠霖闭着眼躲避注视，随口胡诌道：“风吹的..感冒了吧？”

朴志训瘪着嘴角却还是发出了笑声，手穿过他的脖颈将人拉的更近，嘀咕道：“我们有没有互相约定过不能向对方说谎？”

赖冠霖知道这过近的距离是火种，用不了多久就会燃烧他心里埋下的小树苗，理智告诉他应当顺着朴志训的话推开手臂翻身，但身体又贪恋这柔滑的触感与温暖不舍得远离。

朴志训并不给他多余的思考空间和回答时间，问题如连珠炮一般的砸向他，砸的他盔甲四散。

“而且睡了这么几年，你往床边退什么？”

“你刚进包厢的时候为什么硬了？”

赖冠霖被他一句直白的话惊的睁开眼，又撞上朴志训清澈的眼神，瞬间瞥开否认道：“没..没有吧？”

朴志训将脸凑的更近，呼出的热气似要喷洒在进他的唇缝间，他甚至觉得呼吸的空气也尽是朴志训呼出的。

“那我当你是看到漂亮学姐了吧”

“那出租车上呢？除了我以外，只有司机，你不会是对着司机...”

此刻赖冠霖还在庆幸灯关的早，他的脸早已红透如草莓，脑子里只闪过想让朴志训闭嘴的想法，而他和他的唇隔的如此之近，以至于他微微倾身吻上了朴志训的唇。

那一瞬他脑子里如万马奔腾，唯一最清晰的想法是：他的唇真的很软，很甜，和想象中一样。

下一秒还没来得及懊悔这仓促的过界便得到朴志训热烈的回击，他收紧脖颈间的手臂翻身跨坐在赖冠霖的身上，错开鼻尖含住他的唇珠。

两人都算的是第一次接吻，唇舌带着热烈和凶猛交缠，朴志训只会吸吮他的唇，赖冠霖受不了这种酥麻，在他舌尖探出时无师自通的勾起，搅弄翻绕，混着津液交换力度。

少年之间的情爱轰烈，化作骤雨聚集成山洪，气势磅礴的奔泻涌动而下，冲刷破开彼此心底的最后一道闸门。

赖冠霖回抱住朴志训的腰肢，翻身夺回主动权，掀开他的T恤，手心自下而上的抚摸他紧实光滑的肌肤，揉捏着他胸前硬挺起的乳尖。朴志训比他更快，顺着环绕的手伸进赖冠霖的裤腰，性器被他紧握在手里时，赖冠霖只觉得体肤生烟，脑海里的白光闪成光斑。他也急不可耐的扯开朴志训的裤腰，扒下裤子后，两具身体终于得以赤身交融。

赖冠霖觉得自己恍若置身连绵的雨季，情欲如倾盆大雨在体内翻涌，那种强烈的，穿心而过的颤栗与欲望将他淹没。两人都没有经验，赖冠霖隐约想起上次两人见到小黄片的动作，查看相关资料时也知道硬来会伤身，只能凭着本能，磨着阴茎缓解这股难耐的热流。

除了换气两人一直在接吻，直到亲吻的唇角发麻，唇液也糊的满嘴皆是，眸子里蒙着情欲的雾气，体内奔腾的热流一点都未得到缓解，反而有更汹涌的形势。赖冠霖握住朴志训的阴茎，划过铃口时渗出的液体黏在他掌心，温热又粘稠，他就着这阵湿热握住朴志训的手放在他的阴茎上，各自上下撸动。

带着些报复心理的赖冠霖在他耳边呵着热气唤他：

“哥哥，等下次准备好了东西我们再..”

朴志训被他这声呼唤惊的身体更加绵软，似乎想要对方也感同身受，他咬着赖冠霖的耳尖，软着声调，柔声道：

“宝宝，你好慢”

最后的结果是两人都未分出胜负，反而引的酥麻胀感更为强烈，虽是用手，但命根交在对方手里的感觉使彼此都感到颤栗和刺激。

在此起彼伏的粗喘声中，两人皆喷洒而出，赖冠霖眼疾手快用纸巾包住。泻过火后两人只静静的面朝面相拥在床上，那股无需言说的默契再次回到两人之间，几乎是同时发声的。

“朴志训”

“赖冠霖”

“我喜欢你”

“我爱你”

“我说错了，我也爱你” 

-

高考后暑假过的飞快，在扯掉最后一层遮羞布后，两人没羞没燥的进入热恋阶段，甜蜜的不可言说。朴志训的志愿填在本地著名的综合类大学的编导系，赖冠霖也因学校的补课提前步入高三。

第一次真正与对方的身体交融是在一个雨夜，骤雨初歇，混杂着室内连绵不断的粗喘和肉体的撞击声，少年人蓬勃的精力和对性爱的好奇使得那一晚几乎到天亮才罢休。

本是学着小黄片里后入的姿势，在关键时刻两人又硬生生采用最原始的面朝面的想要看清对方淹没在彼此欲望里的脸庞。

初次谈不上性高潮，赖冠霖泄的也很快。在他进入朴志训的身体，用最私密的性器抵入他最私密的穴口时，朴志训绷不住臀缝间的胀痛感，大口呼吸抑制住这股痛楚，身体像被劈开一般，倔强而浪荡的昂起下巴，在阵阵呻吟中问他：

“现在你明白爱的含义是什么吗”

赖冠霖向后仰，勾着他的腿弯用力耸动，低哑的嗓音闷声笑着回复道：

“不懂，还有一辈子，你慢慢教我”

少年人善于说情话，承诺说的真挚，两人对于“一辈子”这样定义似有实感一般，毕竟他们相依为命三年之久，不存在至亲的反抗和世界的抗衡。

一辈子好像理所当然又近在眼前。

这一年，朴志训十八岁，赖冠霖十六岁。

三年前，身处孤野之中，他们抓住了彼此；三年后，赤诚相待，唯愿相拥一生。

-

正式步入高三后课程也增加，赖冠霖学的文科，繁琐和重复的答题消磨着生活的热忱，大学一定是要与朴志训同一所，而专业他心中早已敲定，是W市大学最出名的法律专业。另一边朴志训刚刚步入大学，新鲜的生活与新鲜的面孔无不闪耀着年轻人的活力。

他们的家离朴志训的大学不算太远，但高三课业繁重，很多时候赖冠霖在学校做完题回家时朴志训已经睡着，除了双周的休息日两人甚少有能安稳说话的时间。

朴志训只得在需要上早课时和赖冠霖同时起床，两人至少能一起吃顿早饭，下午如果没有课的话，他也会去学校给赖冠霖送饭。

国庆高三放了三天，两人本约好一同出去旅行，却不幸的碰上暴雨导致误机，只得回家，好在初恋的热潮弥漫，只要两个人在一起，其实在哪都无所谓。

国庆后大学生活更为忙碌，朴志训长的帅气，被学姐学长拉着进了不少社团和学校组织。他随性又发光，帅气又聪明，八面玲珑，会让人无端生出一点仰望的崇拜，很快在学校结交不少朋友，也因此被霸占不少时间，这就意味着不得不压榨他与赖冠霖相处的时间。赖冠霖大方的表示这没什么，刚进新环境交朋友是应该的，只要不乱惹桃花就行。

年后高三的生活进入最煎熬的时刻，那段时间朴志训忙着筹办校园文化节，能予以赖冠霖的关心很少，好在他能应付过来，心里想着等赖冠霖考进来后他就辞掉这些繁芜的工作专心陪他。

很快到了朴志训的生日，在五月的尾巴上，高考的压力已累积到一定程度，更多的是自我的压力。

朴志训本不喜过生日，赖冠霖也是，生日意味着要记起生母，而这是他两人共同的痛楚。去年成年生日时还未与赖冠霖坦诚相待，两人在客厅吃蛋糕算是仪式，今年也本想让赖冠霖请假回家陪他过一晚，奈何当天社联部门的部长通知开会，原来是同部门的同学不知从哪得知他的生日日期，拉着部长约好地方要一起为他庆生。朋友的盛情难却，他想着顶多是去吃个饭便只和赖冠霖招呼说晚一点回家。

赖冠霖其实早就请好晚自习的假期，想等朴志训下午下课回家后给他一个惊喜，他记得朴志训总跟他念叨城东有一家甜品店的千层蛋糕很好吃。

少年人的礼物更注重心意，他特地去那家店里跟着师傅学做，在浪费了几份食材后终于满意，模仿电影里的桥段将情侣手链放进蛋糕里，回家放进冰箱后，甚至想好晚餐后让朴志训去帮他拿冰箱的牛奶再出其不意的献给他。

朴志训与朋友们吃完饭正准备推脱回家时，部长又招呼道已经订好练歌房包厢，见朴志训想拒绝，连忙搬出大家的心意这座大山，朴志训皱皱眉，心里盘算坐一会儿埋单就走。他们转场去的地方离吃饭的商场不远，但都处于闹市街道，碰上高峰堵车阶段，到练歌房时时间已过九点，朴志训坐下后又被灌了不少酒，只好给赖冠霖打电话让他放学过来一起玩会儿再一同回家。

赖冠霖在家一直等待，期间忙着准备晚餐也没顾上问朴志训为什么还没有回来，直到餐桌上的四菜一汤的热气不再腾升，朴志训的电话打来时，背景音尽是喧哗。

他并没有生气，坐在车上只觉得有些失落。只是突然幼稚的觉得这些人真是讨厌，不解风情的留下明明只想和他一起过生日的朴志训，等到地方后，朴志训被缠着喝酒脱不开身，赖冠霖只得顺着包厢号码进去。

众人见有陌生人进来，还是一个大高个的帅哥，穿着纯白的T恤和牛仔裤，干净清爽的少年模样，如画报上的模特，有女生惊呼着赞叹，朴志训忙起身将人拉过来，对众人介绍道：“这是我弟”

赖冠霖微不可见的皱了皱眉头，便学着朴志训倒酒与众人碰杯。朴志训见赖冠霖来了，也不再藏着掖着和大伙儿高兴的玩起来，喝的爽快，玩的尽兴。因为包厢是部长定下的，征求过朴志训的意见后又叫来了不少自己的朋友，综合类的大学鱼龙混杂，特别是他们中搞艺术的占多数，临近凌晨，乖的学生已先行回校，留下的大部分是部长的朋友。

赖冠霖陪在朴志训的身边拒绝了旁人的劝酒，他怕他喝的过多，两人至少得留着一个人清醒，无聊间就瞥到包厢角落有几人用鼻尖蹭着锡纸，他一动不动的盯着那个方向，心间翻起巨骇，朴志训注意到他的异常顺着他的眼神望过去，低声附在赖冠霖的耳边说：“他们玩k粉而已”

赖冠霖皱着眉头撇开头，朴志训的话语传递出他不是第一次看见且如此平淡的接受，让他觉得百思不得其解，虽然朴志训不曾提过，但他隐约知道朴父是缉毒警察而过世的，他以为朴志训是极度讨厌与此相关的一切，而现在，他竟然用“而已”两个字来盖过。

赖冠霖心间泛起层层酸涩，夹杂着进包厢后他作为众人眼里朴志训的弟弟的那层身份而弥漫出的失落感。于是他起身示意朴志训先回去了，不等朴志训回答便急忙跑出练歌房，好似跑的越快，今晚的陌生感就能消散的越快。

直到跑到马路边等红灯，手腕被身后的人握住，他回头见是朴志训，没有甩开他的手而是别过脑袋只看着红绿灯的读数器。时间已过凌晨，夏季晚间的风夹杂着热浪拂过，吹的人心浮躁，街道上的行人车辆已渐少。

而朴志训就这样在街道上，越过赖冠霖的身侧，踮脚在他唇角印下一个吻。

“别生气了好不好？”

在街道上如此大胆的行径使赖冠霖红了脸，支吾着否认，坚称并没有生气。一路上朴志训跟在他身后，他不言，他不语，直到回家关上门后，赖冠霖打开灯开口第一句话是：

“帮我去冰箱拿瓶牛奶”

朴志训得令，甩掉球鞋后冲进厨房打开冰箱，扑面而来的不是熟悉的生活味道，而是冷冽的玫瑰清香，冰箱隔板被玫瑰花塞满，最下端摆放着一个千层蛋糕，前面竖着19的数字蜡烛，只等主人前来点燃。赖冠霖见他愣愣站在冰箱前，不自然的咳嗽道：

“傻站着干嘛，还不拿过来吃了”

朴志训转过头朝他笑，路上因赖冠霖闹脾气不理他的酸楚瞬间化为汹涌爱意中一丝添加剂，又笑着真心夸他：“真有新意”

赖冠霖还没卸掉生气的男友这一层身份，昂着脑袋大喇喇的坐到餐桌前。朴志训将蛋糕放在桌上后顺势跨坐在他腿上，勾着他的脖颈亲亲，呼吸里掺着啤酒的气息，赖冠霖皱着鼻子嫌弃的说：“难亲死了”

却又将人抱的更紧，捉住他乱缠的舌尖交换热吻，情欲翩然而至，两人都感应到对方的勃起后分开唇齿，赖冠霖示意他先吃蛋糕，朴志训就着坐在腿上的姿势转过身后拆开一旁的刀叉切开蛋糕便感应到阻力，笑着说赖冠霖真是俗套。

取出手链后赖冠霖示意他先放在一旁不要戴，从背后环绕住他的腰趴在他的肩上噘着嘴撒娇道：

“我不喜欢你对别人说我是你弟弟”

朴志训侧头在脸上印在安慰的一吻，解释：

“这些很重要吗？我以为你不会介意，感情是两个人的，别人知不知道有什么意义呢，我知道你爱我，你知道我爱你，我们彼此都坦诚不就好了吗？”

赖冠霖蹭着他的脖子将人搂的更紧，执拗的否认道：不好。

朴志训只得妥协，又追加道：“我有我爱你的方式，如果你不喜欢或者我哪里惹你不高兴可以跟我说，不要再像今天这样生闷气好吗？”

赖冠霖点点头，承诺道：“嗯..如果我再生气，你就亲亲我，我对你太大方了，可怎么办啊，你一亲我，我根本就生不起气来”

朴志训笑的开心，尝过蛋糕后更为卖力的夸赞赖冠霖手艺好，很快两人就从吃蛋糕到吃干抹净。

赖冠霖本只想抱着朴志训去浴室洗漱，两人却耐不住欲火直接在浴室里做起来。抵在浴室的墙壁上，朴志训近乎是条件反射性的张开腿盘在他的腰腹间，迎来的是一个毫无章法的热吻。

他们之间的接吻总是如此，胡来又激烈，恍若津液是琼台仙酿化作情爱的实质在彼此的唇舌间相渡，妄求一滴便得厮守终生，长生不老。

朴志训爱赖冠霖这股气势，带着独占他的蛮横。

赖冠霖的手一直握着朴志训的后脑勺，担心激烈的碰撞磕到他，另一只指尖正自光滑的肌理向下抚过小腹直行至穴口处，往内里一点点的碾压，研磨。

一年之久的探索早已熟悉双方身体敏感的开关，赖冠霖修长的指尖划过他前列腺的敏感处时，朴志训轻哼出声，如同号角般赖冠霖接收这份战帖蛮横的吸吮的耳廓，他的下颚，他的脖颈，他的锁骨，他的喉结，舔吻啃噬着，印下一个又一个深色的印章。

朴志训伸开手臂揽着赖冠霖的脖颈，双腿夹紧他的腰腹，不时用后脚跟蹭他的腰窝，全身的重量悬挂在他身上，浴室里放有润滑剂，扩张做的细致。

当粗喘声变调加重时，赖冠霖转而重新含住他的唇，挺进阴茎直直要进入，可姿势和重量实在磨人。

两人干脆跪靠下来，赖冠霖扯过浴巾铺在地上，用双膝顶开他的大腿，扶着阴茎挺身挤进穴口，慢慢地研磨至钻的越来越深，朴志训大口呼吸着，起初的痛感胀的他脖颈向后仰倒扬起下巴皱着眉发出哼唧的哭叫。

待赖冠霖顶到不能再深处时，他攀上赖冠霖健硕的臂膀，喉管里泄出撩人的音节，赖冠霖挺身狠狠的耸动，一下又一下的，似狂风过境，迅速而猛烈，搅乱一室，胡乱而凶猛的宣告主权。

在高潮来临前，朴志训只觉得眼前的人变得模糊，世界似乎变成万花筒，绚丽迷乱的色彩纷纷扰扰，天地都在旋转迷离，在一股湿热的液体喷洒在他的身体内处时他才找回些神，眼前是赖冠霖正凑过来含着他的唇，距离近到只能窥见他的睫羽，他伸臂再次揽住他的肩，嘴里呢喃着：

“唔...冠霖..”

赖冠霖的唇划到他耳廓轻声应道：“我在”

情欲藕断丝连，赖冠霖甚至没有抽出阴茎，在不应期内只胶着地和他热吻的乱缠，待分身又硬起后接连着力道加速冲刺，朴志训被快感吞没，夹紧腿扶着他的肩承受这凶猛的撞击。

泄过几次后，两人浑身上下都粘稠，地板上尽是朴志训所喷洒的精液，赖冠霖拿起花洒挤着沐浴露擦拭在他身上，朴志训却忸怩着身子让他先把地上冲干净，赖冠霖笑他：

“又不是没见过，还是你想多含会儿我的在你身体里”

朴志训在拌嘴这件事上从不把自己当哥哥，带着情色的态度回呛他：“是啊多含会儿，看能不能造出宝宝来养老”

水珠挂在他眼睫上，眼尾还残留着刚才哭喊时留下的绯红，赖冠霖滚动着喉结向前倾身顶住他的阴茎，眯着眼说：“那你要再多试会儿吗？”

朴志训早已连抬腿的力气都没有，抢过花洒喷在赖冠霖的脸上，两人在浴室里闹腾洒水，嬉笑声呼唤声叠在一起，最后又变为彼此相拥着交缠。

纯粹的勾引，浪荡的交合，先前说着不要的人最后还是在他耳畔轻呼：“宝贝”，以最大限度的张开腿迎合彼此的身体。

最后闹到天边泛出鱼肚白才重新躺回床上，面对面的相拥入眠。

-

时间一晃而过，朴志训毕业时，赖冠霖正大三，陪着他在学校各个角落里留下印照，离开学校后他专心写着小剧本，有时被采用后会拉着赖冠霖去做群演，赖冠霖努力准备着司法考试，未来在他们前面描出轮廓，真如年少时所说的那般，一辈子好像很简单。

不久赖冠霖也踏入社会，两人重新办了一张存折来储存共同财产。最初毕业两年，带点苦涩，两人都怀揣着一股子气想要对方过上更好的生活，闷着头苦干，以至于可能一周都没有单独温存的时间，渐渐的好像也习惯了节假日独自一人过，赖冠霖想过要放缓节奏，可生活由不得他，浪潮从后往前，推着他走。

朴志训最初更多待在家写剧本，后来碰上机会进入视频平台参与节目制作。这时整个社会的节奏都开始加快，他们被动的融进现代生活，智能时代来临，从脚不沾地到机不离身，现代科学好像什么都可以办到，云数据化作代码将个人的偏好记录在册，科技让所有人迷失在现代社会的网里，街头漠不关心旁人的白领越来越多，表演的行为艺术家越来也少，似乎每个人都想在身边画一座牢，作茧自缚变成一项人人追寻的宝贵。

这一年，朴志训三十二，赖冠霖三十岁。

均已过而立之年，经过几年的打拼，两人在各自的领域里已成领头羊，然而消磨的是年少时坦言一辈子的热忱与冲动。

从越来越少的性事开始，两人陷入一种怪圈，既不愿放开又不愿再靠近一点，难解的题横在彼此之间，找不到出口，于是两人的默契再一次达到顶峰，从饭桌上的缄口不言到同床时的相隔甚远，以至于到后来习惯般的辗转到年幼时以亲人的模式相处。

赖冠霖因为频繁的贫血症状而去医院就诊时，医生只简略的建议他多补充维生素，实在不放心可以做全身检查，而当时正巧律师事务所接到一个案子，急忙赶回事务所后一段时间便搁置了检查的事宜。

直到在事务所因晕倒而被送往医院后，在漫长实则短暂的复查中得知噩耗，赖冠霖不知道该如何去形容看到诊疗报告的那一瞬的心情，没有像电视剧狗血桥段里那样哭天喊地，没有质问医生是否出错，他攥紧了病例，一步一步走出医院大门。

医院里尽是消毒水的味道，出了大门后各式各样的人蹲坐在花坛走道边，不远处产科所在楼层溢出欣悦，而重症监护室的门外却又是绝望和麻木，赖冠霖无心去思考人类社会的情感共鸣是否存在，他只觉得停车场的保安聒噪，远处楼房的维修声使他烦闷。

世人总是画地为牢，对他人的处境漠不关心。

他脑海里只浮现出一个想法。

朴志训该怎么办？  
说好相伴一辈子，他却提前被接上船。

恍惚之间找到停车位回到车上时，他才卸力般的趴在方向盘上，从没有过的无助感涌上心肺，酸涩充斥在血液里，从凹槽里拿出一根香烟，手指不受控制的颤抖着，几番下来才点燃，赖冠霖猛吸一口，尼古丁似乎迅速包裹住神经，心里才安稳下来。

人类面对疾病无可奈何，赖冠霖没有伤春悲秋，没有哀叹命运的不公，一根烟抽完，他呆望着面前车进车出，哽咽着近乎呢喃道：

你该怎么办啊…

后来再次复查时拒绝了医生提议的保守治疗，本想拿出朴志训的照片给医生看，又怕对方记不起便叮嘱无论以任何情况送到他身边，无论是任何人，都不要透露关于癌症的任何一点，年迈的医生明了家属知情权和医院告知义务的矛盾，想直言这实在难办时，看到青年眼中闪烁的眸光，也无言再劝阻其他。

-

生活的轨道一切正常，赖冠霖开始在餐桌上打破沉寂，更细心的去倾听朴志训的唠叨，推掉许多普通事务在节假日时专心陪伴他，两人再无年少时的疯狂，更多像是老夫老妻一般或是普通的亲兄弟相处。

一边进行缓慢又自然，朴志训有时会和他吐槽总导演是个事逼儿，有时会夸赞这次节目的创意，事无巨细的交待予他，温馨的生活制造出一种假象，赖冠霖不止一次的想，如果就这样，我们真的可以一辈子。

某日赖冠霖在律师事务所有些事情需要加班，提前给朴志训发消息通知不要等他回家吃晚饭了，那边却未回复信息，赖冠霖有时心里会暗暗责怪他这不知道从哪学来的已读不回。

回到家后就见朴志训蒙着被子坐在沙发上，薄毯凸起，随着肩线的起伏一怂一怂的，赖冠霖忙奔过去抱住他问道怎么了，朴志训听见他的声音忙揽过肩颈，将头埋在他的肩窝里，眼泪鼻涕一把抹在定制衬衫上，赖冠霖轻轻抚着他的背脊，哄着亲着，朴志训却嗫嚅着埋怨：

“总导演那个臭傻逼，又骂我的创意不行，他懂什么啊”

赖冠霖松了一口气，他了解朴志训有时会神经紧绷产生一股不安全感和现代人所说的“丧气”，抱紧他的腰，手从后脑勺抚下背脊，像哄着婴儿般，附和道：

“傻逼肯定什么都不懂，别气别气，不喜欢就辞了，我还养得起”

不知道哪个词触到朴志训的泪腺开关，朴志训哭的更凶，喉管里冲出梗塞的音节，烫极了的泪珠顺着赖冠霖的脖颈滑落，赖冠霖吓到，捧着他的脸劝慰，一下又一下舔舐着豆大的泪珠，朴志训只是摇摇头，皱着泪眼哽咽着说：

“没事，情绪上来了，宣泄一下”

赖冠霖的吻带着唇的温热印在他的脸庞上，朴志训迎着贴上他的唇，伸出舌尖勾起，闯入湿热的口腔内胡搅蛮缠，双臂环绕着脖颈，身子也缠的越发紧，朴志训吸着鼻子软糯的说：

“我想做爱”

生活的繁忙和年岁的增加，两人已很久没有性事，此时朴志训带着挑逗的意味伸进他的衣衫内抚摸，两人对各自身体的敏感开关了如指掌，赖冠霖本想拒绝，也担心身体扛不住激烈的性事，但彼此已很久很久没有产生如此原始的爱欲冲动。

赖冠霖带着朴志训的手锁紧了脖子，抱着他的臀走回卧室，两人倒在床上。朴志训拽起T恤的下角提起从领口处钻出，一把甩掉衣服，像饿极了的狼扑到赖冠霖身上，急不可耐的扯掉他的领带，唇齿相依间也不忘自上而下解开纽扣，嘴唇滚烫着，牙齿尖利贴着他脖颈的动脉，用湿热的舌头舔舐，赖冠霖更迅速解开双方的裤带，直到浑身赤裸的相贴着。

荷尔蒙在年月的沉淀下使各自的身体更加散发着雄性的野味，赖冠霖在他光滑的肌肤上游移作乱，一只手紧紧圈住他软绵绵的小腹，一只手夹住他胸前挺立的乳尖，揉捏搓瘪。

待朴志训的身体变得滚烫绵软后，腾出手拿出床头柜里很久没用的润滑剂，是腻人的玫瑰花香，倒在手指上后探入骨缝间的后穴，研磨打圈，太久没有性事的穴口格外紧致，插入第二根手指时，朴志训闷哼出声，赖冠霖突然心疼，像毛孩子般问他：“疼吗？疼的话就不做了”

朴志训却按住他的手腕，声音绵柔，细弱的从喉管泄出：“不，你快点”，说完又凑上唇吻他的唇，吸吮着红润的唇珠，赖冠霖回应着他的热吻，身下也不敢怠慢的做着细致的扩张，划过前列腺的敏感点屈指磨蹭，引得朴志训低吟出阵阵喘息。

赖冠霖的身下也肿胀挺立，高耸的阴茎戳在他的小腹上，感觉到可以时，赖冠霖扶着阴茎想要缓缓进入时，朴志训钳住他的肩翻身跨坐他的身上，伸出手指握住他勃发的性器，咬着下唇抬腰用湿软的穴嘴牢牢锁住，一入到底。

朴志训忍不住张着嘴大口呼吸，稍稍适应体内的肿胀后，夹紧了他的腰腹开始耸动，嘴里咿呀的发出哼唧声，失神迷乱的感觉直冲脑海，后穴紧缩着，给赖冠霖带来的刺激也更大。

泥泞的腔道与硕大的肉棒反复碰撞研磨撞击出噗嗤噗嗤的水声，此起彼伏，穴口的缝隙处溢出的淫荡的白沫连绵不断，从赖冠霖的角度望过去，是朴志训仰着下巴，下颚线的弧度如天山上并蒂的雪莲，泛出柔和的光晕，粗喘和低吟连成一帧一帧旖旎浪荡的画面，他粗喘着挺身配合着身上之人加快速度。

骑乘的姿势使得朴志训更能把握住身体的敏感点，配上赖冠霖的挺身，难以言喻的刺激从下腹直流而上冲击脑海，脚背绷直脚趾蜷缩着，朴志训前方翘起的阴茎开始冒出粘稠的液体，一股一股的喷射在赖冠霖紧实的小腹上，浑身像被榨干般向前倾倒。后穴的肠壁也升温，湿热的穴口紧咬着赖冠霖的肉棒，如缺食的鱼儿蜂拥而上。赖冠霖闷哼出声，急忙扶住他的腰将在陷在高潮余韵里发懵的人放好，变换姿势，勾住他的膝盖弯加速撞击。

朴志训的低吟声被冲撞成一个又一个音节，两条腿被撞的打颤，整个人被顶的簌簌发抖，赖冠霖拉着他的肩头向下一些，以免撞上床头，俯身吸吮他挺立的乳尖，发出啵唧的响声。

朴志训似缓过神来，感应到性器进入的越来越深，捉着赖冠霖的大腿，不自禁相抵着肉棒迎合汹涌的撞击，四肢百骸沉浸在欲望的汪洋大海里。赖冠霖本想抽出戴套却被朴志训伸手拦住，在高亢的淫叫声中朴志训恍若忘我的说：“射在里面，我要，我要...”

待不应期过后，朴志训又攀上他的肩，明明身子已发软却像不知餍足的少年人紧缠着又要，双臂勾着他的脖颈，如着迷似的在赖冠霖身上印下吻痕，大张着腿尽力的掰开容纳赖冠霖的阴茎，赖冠霖被他疯狂的引诱激的浑身发烫，脑海里再容不下其他，性爱的猛烈和刺激使他短暂的放空，胯下蓄力般疯狂的穿插，挺进他黏稠的穴道里，交换着最私密的体液。

朴志训仰着脖子，手指钳住赖冠霖的双肩，忘我的呻吟，乱叫着赖冠霖的姓名，从昵称到小名，从宝宝到老公，胡乱的呼唤着，每叫一声都含情脉脉的望着赖冠霖的眸子，哽咽着要求他回应，赖冠霖不厌其烦的一遍又一遍重复：

“我在”

折腾到半夜，赖冠霖抱着睡着的朴志训去浴室洗漱，他明显感觉到体力不济，一言不发的仔细清醒他身上的粘稠，中途朴志训醒来，迷迷糊糊的什么也不说只抱紧他，嘴里重复嗫嚅着他的名字。

赖冠霖将他抱回床上后，朴志训熟练的钻进他的怀里，赖冠霖自上而下望着他头顶的发旋，心里涌上一股酸涩，拨弄着他额前的碎发，嘀咕着：

“每次做完都撒手睡觉，还这么黏人，要是碰上没耐心的人，该怎么办”  


生物钟准的可怕，周六的早晨依然按时醒来，窗外北风呼啸，十一月底了，好像只有第一场雪到来时才能感受到冬天的来临，初雪下的小，从窗户的缝隙里刮进来寒风，冷冽而刺骨，朴志训被冷风抖擞着，披着薄毯挪到窗边看窗外的白雪，赖冠霖裹着厚被子从背后拥住他包在被子里。

有人说，和心爱的人一起看初雪会幸福美满。

朴志训哈着气在窗户上蒙出一片白雾，朴志训伸出圆润的手指在上面划出一个爱心，开口问道：“会一辈子吧？”

没有主语，没有指向，赖冠霖也没有回答，只是将他抱的更紧头搁在肩窝上出神的望着窗外的白雪纷飞。

幸好朴志训没有深究他要个回应，两人都没来及换睡衣，保持着赤身的躯体，朴志训只转身抖掉披着的薄毯，没有挑逗的抚摸，没有赤裸的引诱，不带任何情色的念想，只双臂环绕侧身靠在他左侧心房的位置，闭上眼倾听他的心跳声。

-

赖冠霖最近都很按时的回家准时吃饭，但朴志训的工作时间无法准时，终于碰到一天两人能安稳的坐在餐桌边吃饭，有一搭没一搭的聊着，客厅电视机里播放着最新的选秀节目，歌舞喧嚣。

朴志训突发奇想，问赖冠霖：“你有什么愿望吗？”

赖冠霖从饭碗里抬起头投来疑惑的眼神，朴志训解释道：“圣诞节快到了”

赖冠霖望着他，朴志训穿着粉色的高领毛衣，衬的皮肤白皙。隔着一个餐桌，依然能将他脸上的任何细节看清，低垂着长睫毛，年岁没有给他带来松弛，脸颊肉软软的，笑起来时会鼓起，像一座小山峰，他的眼眸幽邃，桃花眼里的眸光藏着潋滟波光，如阳光下的湖面，波光粼粼，唇色红润，吃饭的样子专注又可爱。不看身份证的话，倒让人以为是二十多岁的小伙子，他永远清澈剔透，澄清灵泽，干净又明亮。

赖冠霖看的出神，回过神来说：“希望你结婚”

朴志训愣了一下，右手放下筷子，皱着眉头问他：“我们不结婚吗？现在国外都可以...”

赖冠霖打断道：“我不够好，我们已经过了十七年，我不能保证接下来的四十年都...”

这次是被朴志训打断，他们两人好像都没有听对方说完的耐心，“什么是好？”

“善良，健康，顾家，有钱，对你耐心，会照顾人”

朴志训低着头看着面前的饭菜，只从鼻腔里发出微不可闻的“嗯”的一声，两人便陷入无言，这是第一次，赖冠霖传递出分开的讯号。

-

生活其实没有太大改变，两人又回到相敬如宾的状态。朴志训最近在策划一档节目，涉及法律行业，节目组请到了时下最炙手可热的法律界明星——黄旼炫。

朴志训第一次在茶水间见到黄旼炫时，男人戴着一副细框眼睛，头发侧分，几缕碎发垂在右侧，眼睛弧线起伏，整个人的气质清朗如月，似春风迎面而来。

他早已听闻同组的八卦称黄律师是个同性恋，大学时就和家里出柜，但是家族硬生生绑住另一家的千金，豪门八卦最吸引人，左耳进右耳出传来传去也不知道哪些是真。

朴志训本是过来拿咖啡，奈何自动咖啡机下没有杯具，朴志训径直走到他旁边，取过他手里的杯子接住咖啡后抿了几口，他冬天有涂唇膏的习惯，透明的膏体在杯沿印出浅浅的唇印，朴志训特意将唇印转向黄旼炫，躬身勾着笑眼盯着他说：

“都是男人，没关系吧？”

节目策划的很顺利，第一期播出后反响甚好，朴志训不时会和黄旼炫有工作上的沟通交流，一来生二来熟，在某个加班的夜晚，朴志训主动邀请他去喝一杯。

黄旼炫答应后问他地址，朴志训用微信发给他闹市区的一家酒吧。两人从公司出来后，打开车厢，一股清淡的冷杉香水味扑鼻而来，朴志训坐在副驾驶上有一搭没一搭的和他聊着，在到达地点停车时，朴志训问道：

“你知道这是什么地方吧？”

黄旼炫眯着眼笑起来，脸上荡起柔光，轻声说：“听过，本市最有名的Gay吧”

朴志训了然一笑，下车等他一起进清吧。

酒吧装修冷冽又不失贵雅，两人找到角落一个卡座后面朝面坐下，店员过来询问点单时，朴志训要了一杯长岛冰茶，黄旼炫则点了一杯莫吉托，朴志训瞥到黄旼炫在笑，待店员走后便问他笑什么，黄旼炫称以为朴志训是会跟随年轻人的潮流喝野格这些，没想到是长岛冰茶。

朴志训沉默了一会儿，问道：“你听粤语歌吗？”

“杨千嬅有首歌里歌词是：拿来长岛冰茶换我半晚安睡，年轻的时候喜欢她，来喝酒就点习惯了。”

黄旼炫咧嘴笑，似乎想抬手摸他的脑袋又收回手，摩挲着手指上订婚戒指说道：

“我有婚约”

朴志训伸出手取下他手中的戒指扔进侍者正端上来的酒杯，一饮而下后躬身向前，微眯着眼语气慵懒的呵出热气道：“重要吗？”

“重要的是你”，随即扯过黄旼炫的领带，吻上他的唇将戒指渡与他。

“和我”

-

回家后朴志训郑重的向赖冠霖宣布道：“我有喜欢的人了”

时间仿佛晃悠到十多年前那个夜晚，不知是心下作怪还是为何，这一次赖冠霖没有在朴志训的脸上看到那份独属于恋爱的微笑。

他甚至来不及反应心中的酸涩感，微微点头后，朴志训便介绍道：“和你一样，也是律师”，随即打开电视调到法律频道，“喏，就是这个，挺帅的吧”

赖冠霖顺着他的方向望过去，电视里的人看起温柔俊朗，他不置可否的点点头，嘴里调侃道：“还不错，比第一次的眼光好多了”

朴志训知道他指的是络腮胡，闷声发笑，赖冠霖附和着他又聊了些其他的，用余光记住了电视机里嘉宾的姓名。

隔日到事务所向合伙人姜丹尼尔打听，姜丹尼尔摸摸下巴，犹豫着说道：

“不是很清楚，在业内的确听过他的名字”

赖冠霖沉吟一声：“知道了”，而后便打开手机联系之前一直找他的王先生，将黄旼炫的名字发给他，要求所有详细的资料以及他的未婚妻。

王先生在W市一手遮天，调查消息十分迅速，第二天便派助手将整整一沓资料和他儿子的案宗送到律师所。赖冠霖看的很仔细，黄旼炫身体健康，品性纯良，的确算是绝佳的结婚对象，仅有一任情人是大学时期交的音乐人，但女方家族碍于商业价值和颜面逼迫不愿取消婚约，而他的未婚妻，资料上显示叫吴仪的女人，是个新锐摄影师，假公济私与许多模特有染，不少与不同男人的亲密照片夹杂在资料里，王先生做的很完善，甚至连女方家族的某些小把柄都一并添加。

一字不漏的看完后将文件收拾好放进保险箱内，才拆开那卷案宗，姜丹尼尔正好过来，他知道赖冠霖最近接案子接的很少，随意的问道：“什么案子啊？”

赖冠霖愣了一下，低头说：“王先生的”

只一个姓氏“王”，姜丹尼尔便清楚的知道指的是哪件案子，市里正闹的沸沸扬扬的高官之子案件，所有律师都避之不及，姜丹尼尔不知道赖冠霖哪根神经搭错了，多年合作之下他了解赖冠霖不是趋炎附势贪财之人，但还是气极的将手中的水杯使劲的砸放在桌面上，怒吼道：

“赖冠霖你疯了吗？不要名誉了？”

赖冠霖一动不动的继续翻阅卷宗，良久，缓缓的说道：“尼尔哥，我时间不多了，有很重要的事要做，所以，对不起”

姜丹尼尔了解他最近身体不适，一时没懂“时间不多”是什么意思，但直觉是什么不得了的事才让赖冠霖做出这种决定，深吸一口气平复下心情质问道：

“什么意思？”

赖冠霖抬起头扯出一个笑脸，平淡的说道：“癌症，晚期”

姜丹尼尔愣住了，赖冠霖在他的认知里不是一个喜欢讲冷笑话的人，可是他的语气平静随意，仿佛只是在说晚饭吃海底捞火锅吧。姜丹尼尔眨眨眼，应和道：“你在说什么啊...？”

赖冠霖起身拍着姜丹尼尔的肩膀，将他按坐在旁边的沙发上，安慰道：“真的，但是，得帮我保密”

姜丹尼尔拿起桌上的茶杯猛的灌下一口水，凉茶一股脑的从喉管涌下却冲不淡心口的那丝苦涩，他呆看着赖冠霖，这个共事几年的最佳合伙人明明活生生好端端的站在这里，却向他阐述：

“我要死了”

半晌姜丹尼尔似乎才回过神品出他后半句话的意思，“他...不知道吗？”

赖冠霖点点头，见他应该接受了消息才回到座位上继续查看卷宗，姜丹尼尔坐在一旁静静的看着他，实际上他很想问赖冠霖，为什么不告诉你最爱的人呢，又好像触到答案的边缘。赖冠霖好像也看穿了他心中所想，说道：

“他知道的话，一定会和我一起去死”

姜丹尼尔重重的叹了一口气，窗外寒风萧瑟，他不知道该开口说些什么，言语失去力量，只有心酸感填充在心间，使人肿胀的难受。

过了两天赖冠霖便添加了吴仪的微信，将她与男人的照片和家族污点发过去，留下地点和时间约女人见面，女人没有回复他的消息。

到相约地点等了半小时后，吴仪闯进包厢，才一碰面便用手上昂贵的Gucci手包砸向赖冠霖的脸，女人留着利落短发，在门口叉着手臂怒视赖冠霖，咒骂道：

“我操，你可真有意思啊”，说罢便要冲上去扇人，赖冠霖皱眉钳住她的手腕，冷声道：“我没什么其他想法，只要你解除婚约，这些东西的原件都给你”

吴仪别过头嗤笑一声，仰着下巴颐指气使的说：“你以为我在乎这些东西？”

赖冠霖的身高比女人高了一个脑袋不止，他松开手自上而下的俯视女人，沉声说：

“那你要怎么样才能解除婚约”

吴仪甩了甩手腕眯着眼凑近，捏着他的下巴，说道：“不如，你陪我玩玩？”

赖冠霖连忙甩开她的手，抽过桌上的纸巾擦拭下巴，斜倪着她不说话，吴仪又嗤笑一声，似乎觉得有趣，便坐下翘着腿问他：

“我为什么要解除婚约？”

赖冠霖深吸一口气冷静的注视着面前的疯女人，一板一眼的罗列道：“一：他喜欢男人，二：我朋友喜欢他”

吴仪似乎嗅到重点，凑近了问：“哟？那你朋友是男的吧？你朋友喜欢他，关你什么事？”

赖冠霖沉默不语，不想回答女人的问题，吴仪见状连忙起身就要拉开门出去，赖冠霖忙拽住她，开口道：“是我爱人”

吴仪咧着嘴一笑，转过身来打量赖冠霖，一身西装利落挺拔，眉眼俊俏，气质干净，是走到哪里都能吸引目光的那种人，却在这里低声下气求着她解除婚约——为了另一个男人。

她似乎捕捉到什么有趣的事情，勾着嘴角笑道：“还有呢”，赖冠霖并不想深说下去，吴仪捏准了他的命门，追加道：“不说的话，其他就免谈”

吴仪在听闻事情的来龙去脉后，搭着眼皮提出要求——她要给赖冠霖拍照。

赖冠霖想拒绝，但是他知道没有拒绝的余地，女人甚至没有答应他什么时候会取消婚约，他只能等。

第一次到吴仪是摄影工作室时，吴仪在场景布置中摆放了许多时钟，赖冠霖站在指向各个时间点的时钟围成的背景板里，穿着普通的服装，面色平静的望着女人的镜头。

吴仪在拍摄期间总是会问他一些问题，他懒得和吴仪周旋，干脆闭口不答，此刻吴仪正问他：

“爱情是什么？”

他依然沉默，吴仪便踢开旁边的座椅，站着和他以眼神对峙，赖冠霖这辈子真的不知道该如何应对女人这种生物，闭上眼回答道：

“爱情像刷牙”

-

朴志训的工作时常需要采集创意，很多时候他会想一个主题询问赖冠霖的意见，在和赖冠霖两人坐在沙发上看电视里无聊的选秀节目时，他打开手边的录音笔，问道：

“如果有来生，想做什么？”

赖冠霖偏过头看了他一眼，内心有点担忧，他害怕朴志训是不是会看出他的反常和身体不适。上次陡然间晕倒，助理通知了朴志训，他赶过来时质问医生，幸亏医生信得过，敷衍是缺乏维生素，朴志训站在病床旁怒斥道：

“我和他住了十几年，吃着一样的饭喝着一样的水，我好好的，他能缺乏维生素？”

赖冠霖拉好过他的手示意他不要对医生无礼，捏着他的手心开口道：

“因为好的，补身体的，都给你吃了啊，昨天的鸡腿也被你抢走了”

朴志训握紧他的手，闷声发笑说：“行，以后每天给你大鱼大肉，盯着你吃”

朴志训见他在发呆，用脚蹭了蹭他的小腿，赖冠霖捉住他乱动的脚，思索了一会儿，回答道：

“如果有来生，想变成戒指，牙刷，眼镜，录音笔”

“下辈子做这些东西有什么意思啊？”

“可以被你买回家，带在身边，你需要的时候就用，不需要的就放在一边，只要你不弄丢，就不会跑，待在你身边，就挺有意思”

朴志训低下头弯着膝盖趴在腿缝见发笑，像他们往常一样，笑骂他是傻瓜。赖冠霖问起他和黄旼炫的近况，朴志训只说发展的挺顺利的，黄旼炫也在想办法解除婚约。

晚上赖冠霖独自出门到吴仪的摄影工作室时便催促她可不可以尽快解除婚约，吴仪头也不抬的说明天，突然的爽快让赖冠霖卡壳。

圣诞节那晚朴志训的新节目庆祝破1，节目组定了KTV包厢庆祝，黄旼炫本不想参加这种集体活动，见朴志训兴趣盎然便一同前往。赖冠霖正好在附近商场为朴志训购买圣诞节礼物，听他在楼上的KTV便先过去找他，因为并不确定朴志训今晚是否会归家。

节目组的人都认识赖冠霖，与朴志训合作的多，一来二去也知道这是他弟弟。朴志训接赖冠霖进包厢径直坐到黄旼炫的身旁，介绍道：“这是..我弟弟”，黄旼炫微笑着向他伸手，赖冠霖回以礼貌一笑，这是他第一次见到黄旼炫，真人与电视机里一样，甚至比电视机里好看，浑身散发着温柔的气息，礼貌又周到，站在朴志训身旁也很般配。

包厢里热闹非凡，有人在喝酒有人在唱歌，赖冠霖却感到沉甸甸的，四肢百骸似失去力气，心中如同沸水蒸腾，咕噜咕噜冒着气泡，四面八方传来的声音混杂在一起灌入他的耳朵里，震的鼓膜鸣响。

而身旁是朴志训和黄旼炫，赖冠霖的眼睛不敢多看，他坐的笔直，如同一个戴着红领巾的小学生，与十三岁那年在等待母亲宣判离开的讯息一般，他恍惚间看见朴志训走去点歌机旁点了一首歌，拿过话题坐在他和黄旼炫的中间。

歌曲是什么，他记不清了，他不知道朴志训最近在听什么歌，他忙着应付吴仪，忙着处理王先生的案子，抽不出更多的时间陪伴朴志训。

曲调是老式的粤语歌曲，屏幕画面上是陈奕迅，在三二一的倒数后显现出歌词：

“我唱的不够动人你别皱眉 我愿意和你约定至死”  
“我只想嬉戏畅游到下世纪 请你别嫌我将这煽情奉献给你”

赖冠霖再也待不下去，他脑海里浮现出年少的往事，而如今，时过境迁，朴志训献唱的主人公换作他身旁的那位，不再是他。

他起身对朴志训说先走了，甚至控制好表情向黄旼炫也招呼了一声。一直忍到出了KTV的大门他才禁不住滴下热泪落在脚尖上，低着头绕着城市的大圈一步一步走着。街道张灯结彩，商店橱窗贴满了圣诞装饰，几步之间都有摆放着大小不一的圣诞树。

路过步行街时，传来圣诞歌谣，音乐喜庆，但寒风凛冽，路旁的行人步履匆匆，没人在意行走缓慢的他，赖冠霖顺着人行道，穿过大街小巷，走过与朴志训共上的初高中，走过那个已破旧的广场，走过他和朴志训的秘密基地，心里较劲般好像如此就可以走回那些年里，好像就可以找到他们相爱的铁证。

深冬季节，路旁有还未化完的雪，走进小区里，那颗银杏树的枝桠抖着雪水，光秃秃的树干被物业用绳索围住保暖，赖冠霖想起他和朴志训都爱在这颗银杏树下拍照，初夏的时候是纯白的花骨朵，入秋后金黄的扇形叶子美的惊心动魄。

据说自然条件下从栽种到结银杏果要二十多年，赖冠霖算算日子，这棵银杏树大约是在他十一岁  
那年小区里老人种下的，明年就可以结果了，种树的老人已仙逝，他也等不到了。

回到家下了些速冻饺子，又做了一个溏心蛋，刚端上餐桌，朴志训就回来了，冷的发抖哈着气，凑过来抽走他的筷子塞了一口饺子，又啪啪吐出来，问：“不是白菜馅的？”

赖冠霖解释道：“这是上次你买错的，最近没买新的食材，刚才懒得出门就凑合着吃了”，朴志训瘪着嘴吐着舌头，赖冠霖用勺子舀起溏心蛋喂给他：“吃这个吧”

进屋好一会儿了，朴志训身上的冷气都没暖和过来，赖冠霖去客厅取过薄毯盖在他身上，问道：“寒气怎么这么重啊”

朴志训答非所问：“今年冬天好冷，我和他决定年假时去英国登记结婚，最近在办证件，你陪我一起去吧，顺道在欧洲玩玩”

赖冠霖的手抖了一下，随即遮掩过去，敷衍道：“嗯，祝贺你，我看看到时候年假安排”

等朴志训吃完回卧室后，赖冠霖倒掉了碗里还剩不少的饺子，打开冷水冲刷着，呆愣的站在水槽前，直到水池漫过浇湿了鞋底才缓过神关掉水龙头。

生活一切正常，好像在各自的轨道上安稳前行，元旦节日那晚朴志训窝在沙发上观看着卫视播放的家庭伦理剧，常见的婆媳热点，俗气的男女恋情，朴志训看的直打哈欠，见赖冠霖玩着手机，是最新流行的小程序游戏，弱智的可爱，随口问道：

“你觉得婚姻是什么？”

赖冠霖刚闯过关，放下手机躺靠在沙发脚上，说道：“牙刷架吧”

“两个人在一起，就像牙刷在一个牙刷架一样”

朴志训横躺在沙发上翘着脚，望着天花板，沉默不言，他想起年少时两人热烈时期，有一年元旦幼稚的非要将身体连接在一起跨过元旦，而今年却在这儿讨论他与生命中新的人的未来。

今年的冬天寒冷又漫长，临近年关的周末，朴志训要赖冠霖和他一起去高档西服店试下礼服，赖冠霖不愿多问关于他和黄旼炫婚礼事宜的详情，他根本连英国签证都没有申请，他不问朴志训也不说，他不知道他们会不会去教堂，会不会在泰晤士河游船，会不会漫步大街小巷。

陪朴志训到西装店后，店员拿了几套成衣给朴志训试穿，朴志训只看中了一套深蓝色的套装，面料柔滑，颜色深幽，衬的他皮肤发光，气色红润，朴志训见旁边有一套相似款的，便取了给赖冠霖，说是很适合他，硬要他也试试，赖冠霖挨不过朴志训便进试衣镜换上。

店员眼尖瞥到两人手腕上老旧的情侣手链，心下了然，给朴志训配上领结，又给赖冠霖配上领带，将两人领到试衣镜前夸赞道：

“俩位看起来真是天造地设，衣服也很适合。”

赖冠霖还没来得及否认，朴志训便先笑着回答：“谢谢”，赖冠霖想他大概是懒得与店员解释这些，又听朴志训说道：“我也觉得挺好看，用胶片机帮我们拍张照吧”

店员忙取过胶片机示意俩人站好，赖冠霖杵在那里不知该如何应对，朴志训则站在右侧，挽着赖冠霖的手臂，头轻轻的靠在他肩对着店员手里的相机微笑，一次成像后朴志训取过胶片甩了几下还未完全显像，便叫店员给他签字笔，在后面写下：923/529/2033，才放在桌上进去换衣服。

赖冠霖在他身后没有动，静静的看着他进去后，叫店员拿来POS机刷卡，连衣服都没来得及换，套上大衣跑出西装店。

他又漫无目的晃悠在大街小巷上，本想叫吴仪出来委托她一件事顺便进行最后一次拍摄，可吴仪在忙着做画展的事，只说晚点才行，赖冠霖绕到城市的湖边，湖面还未结冰，但冰凌子挂在河壁上，他呆呆的坐了很久，有枯叶掉进河里打着旋，他忽然觉得自己就像这流水，惜花是他的责任，他的命运是运送草叶到下一个旅程。

下一秒赖冠霖便被这矫情的想法逗笑，苦笑着踢了踢河畔的碎石。

回到家时朴志训已在厨房忙活，头夹着手机在和黄旼炫打电话，赖冠霖径直过去打开冰箱取瓶牛奶，手机还揣在手上按着微信给吴仪回复时间，朴志训突然靠近抽走他的手机按下指纹打开通话记录拨出一个号码继续讲他的电话。

赖冠霖莫名的觉得生气，在朴志训打完电话还给他时语气不善的说道：“能不能别随便动我的东西了”

朴志训手足无措，僵硬在原地，右手机械的翻滚着平底锅，两人又默契的沉默，赖冠霖转身到客厅坐下，其实在讲出口时便已懊悔。不久后饭菜好了，朴志训也没叫他，只在微信里发消息给他叫他过来吃饭。

餐桌上两人缄口不言，并没有食不语的习惯，只是两人很少吵架，赖冠霖刚才那句话已经算是挑起矛头。吃到一半，赖冠霖偷看着朴志训，他安静的挑着碗里的米粒，一颗一颗的塞进嘴里，眼睛直直的看着面前。赖冠霖更加懊悔，打开手机给备注还是“宝贝”的朴志训发：

“对不起”

朴志训很快拿起在一旁充电的手机，看了他一眼，在对话框里回复：“对不起”

赖冠霖以为他是在为随意乱动他东西的习惯道歉，又解释了下只是心情不好随口胡诌的话，朴志训回复的迅速，只说他懂。

赖冠霖觉得鼻子一酸，按着键盘飞快的打出：“我爱你”，见朴志训的对话框上也在显示“输入中”时，他又删掉了三个字，朴志训那边也没有再发送消息，两人又回到沉默的起点。

吃完饭赖冠霖主动的收拾碗筷，这是他们之间不成文的规定，突然门铃声响了，朴志训趿拉着拖鞋去开门，见是个短发女人，问道：“你是？”

女人客气的说是与赖冠霖约好了，在楼下等了很久，他没有回微信，便上来看下。朴志训毫不客气的打量她一番，并没有邀请她进屋的意思，转身对赖冠霖叫道：“你约了朋友吗？”

赖冠霖擦干手走出来见是吴仪，忙关上门带着她出去了，责怪道：“为什么不在车里等我，非要敲门？”

吴仪很诚恳，“我想看看他长什么样，很帅，说实话你俩很配”

赖冠霖皱着眉走的飞快，回道：“谢谢，这话我听的很多”

吴仪穿着高跟靴在他后面哒哒的跟着，“但是我觉得他并不开心”

赖冠霖忽略她的话，他对应付吴仪已有一套心得，女人总是自己想什么就说什么，他催促道：

“还拍不拍了？”

两人到工作室后，吴仪指挥赖冠霖坐在时钟前，随意的坐着就行，又对他提问道：

“你真的什么都不跟他说？”

赖冠霖呆滞的看着身旁一个显示20:33分的数字时钟，2033是他年少时琢磨出两人的幸运数字，赖冠霖有些失神，随口说道一句电影里的台词：

“如果爱需要言语，那哑巴怎么相爱”

这次拍摄结束的很快，吴仪咋咋呼呼的夸赞他今天状态很好，赖冠霖说希望她能帮他最后一件事，吴仪反应很快，猜测定是与朴志训有关，点点头。两人来到街角的一家花店，赖冠霖挑选着花束，最后选了一个仙人掌盆栽，对吴仪说：“每年结婚纪念日帮我寄给他吧”

吴仪跟在他身后推荐玫瑰或者百合更适合结婚纪念日吧？赖冠霖摇摇头，说：“玫瑰他嫌俗套，百合放在家里不适合入眠，他喜欢仙人掌，我们那会儿...”

吴仪忍受不了，皱着眉打断他说：“你真想这么死去？”

赖冠霖别过头，眼睛酸涩，圆睁着杏眼说：“不想”

“我当然不想，我想有幸福的人生，想要健康的身体，想和他继续一辈子，想要过几天一起去英国和他结婚的是我”

“但是这只能是梦，我做不了梦了”

吴仪又追问道：“真的不让他知道吗？”

赖冠霖强忍着眼眶里快要宣泄的热泪，深吸一大口气，平缓着语调说：

“他不用知道，他只需要幸福，快乐，和喜欢的人结婚”

-

过了几天便临近年关，朴志训的起飞日程就在明天，临行前一晚他还没有收好行李。赖冠霖进卧室时便看到大小不一的两个行李箱瘫在衣柜前，而朴志训趴在床上发呆，赖冠霖没说什么，只打开衣柜，拿出真空袋，一套一套的分开装置，边叮嘱道：“这一套可以在游玩的时候穿，这一套适合去注册中心，这一套...”

朴志训从背后拥住他，整个人趴在他的背上，问道：“为什么不和我一起去呢？”

赖冠霖看不清他的表情，但听的出声音里尽是失落，蓦地涌上一股知足，笑称道：“谁结婚蜜月还带弟弟去的啊？”

朴志训便不再说话，只维持着那个姿势，又自言自语道：“你瘦了好多”

赖冠霖担心背脊骨咯着他的胸骨，双臂向后反握住他又向后仰倒将人放下来，说：“别咯着你了”，兀自起身打开抽屉拿出各项材料装进文件夹里放进朴志训随身的双肩包，瞥到抽屉里的性爱用品时，想了想还是取出来放在行李箱的夹层中，叮嘱道：

“如果...还是戴套，嗯..在里面不干净”

朴志训笑着踹他的小腿，赖冠霖也笑，他没有想过有一天会和朴志训说这种事，又拿出营养剂和通便药放在医疗包里一齐塞进行李箱，忙活了一阵后，大的行李箱勉强能塞下，朴志训却非要分开装些东西在小的里面。

他们两人家里只有一大一小的行李箱，赖冠霖明天也要离开，他想了想好像也不用带什么行李，朴志训要用就用吧。分开装好后，躺回床上，朴志训钻进他的怀里，赖冠霖抱紧他，喉结滚动着，欲言又止，他想对他说我爱你，却没有立场。

只能继续叮嘱道：

“尽量别挑食，欧洲那边的饮食你肯定不习惯，三餐一定要准时，不然就找中餐馆凑合，他会做饭吧？哦对，他家挺有钱，应该可以带你去高级餐厅，反正你的嘴不挑贵的...”

朴志训起先还应和着他，不时聊些有的没的，到后面变成赖冠霖独自絮叨，朴志训翻个身背向他掖紧被角闭上眼入眠。

赖冠霖隔日醒来后，见朴志训已经做好早餐正等着他，洗漱完后凑过来，学着时下流行的俏皮语说道：“爱你哟”

朴志训咧开嘴角，露出一排白牙，点着他的额头，回答：“我也是”

两人很快吃完早餐，赖冠霖洗完碗后就陪他等着黄旼炫过来，朴志训以为他会陪他去机场，赖冠霖却摇摇头说算了。

上次黄旼炫单独约见他，话里话外都袒露着介意他这个所谓的“弟弟”，向他坦言，志训只需要他照顾即可。

黄旼炫打来电话说已经到楼下，赖冠霖便拖着行李箱和朴志训一起下楼，临别前朴志训抱着他笑着说：“等我回家”，冬日的旭阳从他背后映照过来，他围着的围巾是前几年赖冠霖织给他的新年礼物，哈出白气浮在两人中间，朴志训似在等他回应。

赖冠霖点点头，同样笑着说：“好，等你回来”

但他知道，等不到了。

目送着黄旼炫的车离开，赖冠霖松了一口气，最后的愿望终于完成，他呆站在街道上望着车行驶的方向，又抬头看一望无际的蓝天，想起海子的那首诗：

“天空一无所有，为何给我安慰”

他回到家将编好的信封放在抽屉里，信上写着他去日本找妈妈了，让朴志训不要担心。随后将几瓶止痛药，两套换洗衣物和一张两人的合照放进背包里，想了想怕路上无聊又塞了一本书。

担心朴志训的飞机会晚点或是别的相遇的概率，即使不在同一栋航站楼内，即使没有任何一种可能，赖冠霖还是选择了火车。

他只是心底依然自私的排斥着送他最后一程。

时间不凑巧，去火车站的路上意外的拥堵，等到时刚刚错过发车时间，目的地的火车票今日的卧铺已售空，他定下明日的票后赖冠霖在火车站的候车厅坐了很久，看着墙上的时钟，心想：他应该已经在万尺高空上离开这片土地了吧。

赖冠霖深吸一口气，他突然想到朴志训走的时候好像没拿钥匙，他一定会回家拿东西，到时候没钥匙可怎么办，于是连忙赶回家。

回家开门时，客厅的窗帘并未拉上，屋内通透，客厅的沙发上躺着一个人，赖冠霖揉了揉眼睛，确实是朴志训，他的双脚仿佛被钉在原地，不知该如何是好。

-

三小时前。

朴志训从后视镜里看着赖冠霖的身影越来越小，他斜靠在窗户转过头直视着前方，黄旼炫见他气色不好，以为是没睡好，取出蒸汽眼罩问要不要歇会儿，朴志训却置若罔闻，黄旼炫讪讪的收回手。

到机场后，朴志训依然维持着恍惚的神态，黄旼炫取出他背包里的各项证件去换登机牌，带着他过海关过安检来到候机厅，朴志训仍是双眼放开，活像个被抽空灵魂的娃娃。两人安静的坐着，直到身后有人在叫旁人的名字，同样是赖氏的姓氏，朴志训的脸上才晃过一丝生气，登机的时间越来越近，黄旼炫在一旁看着他，默默的将朴志训的证件和登机牌放在他手心里，蹲在他的面前微笑着柔声说：

“志训，我先上机了，我在飞机上等你...选择权在你”

朴志训的眼眶蓄满泪水，黏着鼻音从喉管里挤出一声细弱的：“对不起，谢谢”

黄旼炫摸了摸他的后脑勺，强撑出一个笑脸，留下一句：“我等你”，便转身离开。

朴志训甚至没有管托运的行李，风驰般的跑出机场坐上出租车，闭着眼靠在后车厢，在心里一遍又一遍的重复，赖冠霖，你说过的，要等我回家。

到家后胡乱塞给司机两张百元人民币后便冲回家打开门，空荡荡的，冷飕飕的，什么都没有动，但他知道，赖冠霖走了。

朴志训一步一步挪到客厅的沙发上，打开电视机，用薄毯捂着脑袋，薄毯上甚至还残留着的赖冠霖惯用的香水味，朴志训终于抑制不住的哭了出来，热泪瞬间浸湿毛毯，他知道不是这一刻确认赖冠霖已走才流下的泪水，是自从得知他病危后强忍了四个月的酸楚。

早在两人最后一次做爱前，朴志训收拾洗衣机内的衣物，翻到一个药瓶，复杂的长串英文让他觉得不安，拍照给在医院工作的好友朴佑镇让他瞧瞧是什么药，朴佑镇过了半天才回复消息，让他等等，直到晚上的时候朴佑镇打来电话问：

“你从什么地方搞的这药，这是癌症晚期吃的止痛药，副作用很大，你别瞎吃啊”

朴志训愣一秒，还当是自己听错，回道：“什么？癌症晚期是什么鬼啊”

朴佑镇又继续解释道，朴志训只觉得耳朵嗡嗡的，天地在眼前旋转，他手指僵硬一松，手机滑落至腿上，呆愣了几分钟后才拿起，向朴佑镇道谢挂断了电话，就那样呆坐在沙发上，他脑海里飞驰而过许多幼时的片段，最疼他的外婆临终前对他直言：“活着好痛苦，死都不知道用什么方式”，他那时候好小，不懂死亡是什么界限，又想到那座带到家里的盆栽，他不禁悲哀的冒出想法：他连仙人掌都养死了，是不是某种预兆从那时就开始显现？

直到天完全黑下去，客厅里不再有光源，朴志训眨了眨干涩的眼，在眼尾挤出一滴生理性泪水，却好似打开了泪腺的开关。

朴志训那一刻仿佛认清了某种现实，他没有齐天大圣的能耐，他不能上天入地夺取灵丹妙药，甚至不够与赖冠霖维持足够时长的羁绊。

他什么也做不了，甚至不能让赖冠霖知晓他发现了这件事。

他了解赖冠霖莫过于了解自己，明白他不愿坦诚的初衷，他不说，他就不问。

在那晚过激的性爱过程里，朴志训荒唐的想，如果自他的身体里流出的精液灌至他的穴口里，会不会分享这病症，他趴在赖冠霖的胸膛上，听见那为他而加快的心跳声，那么活生生的人，那么清晰有力的跳动声，怎么一下子就变成了狗血爱情剧里的桥段呢？

圣诞节前他以圣诞节愿望为由问他有什么愿望，朴志训其实期待着赖冠霖说出一个难达到的又实际的愿望，不实际也没关系，譬如两人抛开现实的繁忙去南极看极光，去世界的尽头——乌斯怀亚看灯塔。然后等到哪天赖冠霖突然后悔告诉他事实了，他可以骄傲的撒娇说我早就知道了，还偷偷帮你达成愿望呢。

可是赖冠霖那个傻瓜，却让他和别人结婚，朴志训的左手搭在大腿上，铆足了力气掐着肉才生生抑制住那股哽咽。

第一次去医院看昏倒的他时，朴志训在病房外兀自站了很久，直到消化掉那阵难捱的酸涩才假装匆忙的闯进病房，听见医生糊弄他说赖冠霖是缺乏维生素时，他难得的也哄骗自己，嗯，只是缺乏维生素。

在公司听到八卦女讨论黄旼炫再到他见到本人的那一刻，便明确了这一定是赖冠霖满意的结婚对象。和黄旼炫第一次约在gay吧喝酒，他说他有婚约，朴志训几乎是脱口而出的：

“重要吗？”

“谁在乎你有没有婚约，重要的是你最后一定，必须，要和我结婚”

那次同样是坐在沙发上，朴志训问他如果有来生，想要做什么，可是那个傻瓜，那个傻瓜啊...

圣诞节那晚，无意制造了三人见面的场景，朴志训向来爱用歌词向他表达心意，可那次赖冠霖没听懂，他又一次跑开，十九岁那年朴志训可以拉着他的手在有人的街道上亲吻的他的唇角，三十二岁了却只能偷偷跟在他身后，朴志训与自己定下约定：

如果赖冠霖回头，他会把一切告诉他，什么都不管不顾了，只想抱住他。

可他始终没有回头，他走的决绝，一次也没有。

朴志训竟然选择一开始不与赖冠霖挑明，到后来更不会说破，赖冠霖想的，他又怎会不懂。

试礼服的那天赖冠霖回来后对他发脾气，朴志训心想：我们约定过，只要你生气了，我亲亲你就好了，我好想亲亲你，可是现在我却没有立场。

在餐桌上的对话框里，朴志训再一次忍不住想要对他说：“我爱你”，他多想抱住他，亲吻他，只说简单的三个字。

朴志训甚至会在周末去寺庙求佛拜神，可万生疾苦，佛祖又怎能听见他的呼唤。

他从不信命，命运也不如他意。

直到昨晚，朴志训从背后拥住他，瘦弱的身躯使他再次退步，他暗自决定，只要赖冠霖表达出一丝不愿让他离开的念头，他就将一切坦诚，可赖冠霖还是没有，只是像往常每次两人出行前一晚熟练的为他收拾行李。

朴志训在床上听着他的絮叨，心脏如同泡在水银的容器里，缓慢的凝结成块，他不敢抱的过紧，因为害怕控制不住的眼泪会浸湿他的胸襟。

-

朴志训是混杂着电视机里选秀节目的重播声音睡着的，他哭的累了，眼皮沉重，闭眼后他做了一个光怪陆离的梦，梦里他和赖冠霖换上选秀节目的制服，两人互相扶持着走到节目的最后，在出道舞台上，赖冠霖向他讨要奖励的亲吻，朴志训扭捏着说这么多人看着呢。

画面一闪朴志训转化成上帝视角，他望着少年青涩的轮廓，笑说：“你总是这样，巴不得所有人都知道，梦里你都要这样昭告全世界”

而后又闪过很多画面和场景，两人变幻着不同的职业，在不同的时空里，无一例外的是不论山峦叠嶂或是误会重重，最后，都是相伴一生的背影。

朴志训听到开门声醒来时，意识尚且混沌，还当是在梦里，可赖冠霖就站在玄关处，他顾不得是梦还是现实，几乎是扑过去的捉住赖冠霖，当触碰到他掌心的温暖时，才恍然大悟，面前是真实的人，几乎是不可抑制的，泪水如决堤般，朴志训哽咽说不出一句完整的话。

他拍打着赖冠霖的肩，呜咽着说：“你...你不是说要等我...回家吗”

“为什么...才回来”

“我以为你真的不要我了”

赖冠霖任由他锤打，抱紧他，只连声道：“对不起”

朴志训嚎叫着怒吼着哭诉着，让他不要再道歉，附而又抓着他手往门外冲，失神的呢喃着：

“我们去医院，会好的，会好的”

赖冠霖圈住他抱得更紧，他再也控制不住的从喉管里荡出一个沉闷的音节。他们相拥辗转着坐到沙发上，诚如多年的默契，这一刻即使不用多说，赖冠霖知晓朴志训早已知道，他们紧紧的相拥着，任泪水流淌在彼此的肌肤上，不知过了多久，哭到喉咙沙哑。

朴志训鼻翼翁动，哑着声近乎呢喃道：“如果你害怕，怕化疗，怕没有希望，怕配不到骨髓，那我们就一起...”

赖冠霖猛的堵住他的唇，掐断那个还未说出的字词，朴志训摩挲着他的唇摇摇头，哽咽着继续说道：

“我们一起好好的活着”

“不需要来生”

志训日记：

「喜欢是我愿意陪你去死，爱是我想和你一起活着。  
我如此庆幸，从年少倾情到年迈相依，是与你。」

-

今年的银杏很美

-

-  
END  
-

I love three things in this world.  
Sun, moon and you.  
Sun for morning, moon for night,  
and you for ever.

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢文字可在LOFTER搜索作者：夏了


End file.
